Harry Van Helsing
by mrsKnitewolf
Summary: This story was inspired from Echoes by ToTheBeatofMyOwnDrummer, Harry gets a new family, and is off to kill the dark lord early. Child abuse not for long though. Strong Light Harry. also AU, OOC Harry and Van Helsing. not slash
1. Chapter 1

An: I own nothing; this is a Van Helsing/Harry Potter with some x-men twist to it. It was inspired by the one shot _Echoes_ by ToTheBeatofMyOwnDrummer. Also child abuse mentioned.

_**Harry Van Helsing**_

Vernon arrived home early, bursting to tell his wife and son the wonderful news that he received at work. He virtually skipped he was so excited. He hurried through the door tossing his things at Harry before charging into the living room to tell Petunia and Dudley his grand news.

Harry barely managed to catch everything that was thrown at him, if he could just keep off of Vernon's radar for the evening he might be able to eat. He quickly put his uncle's coat and briefcase away before heading back into the kitchen. Harry quickly examined and seasoned everything he was making for dinner that night. He was setting the table quietly, listing to the news that his uncle was dying to tell his aunt and cousin.

"Vernon what has happened?"

"Well, I was told today that we are to go to a conference in Rome. I am to get contacts for expansion possibilities. If I play this right, well the possibilities are endless as to how far up in the company I could get." Vernon said with excitement. He was practically bouncing he was so happy. Petunia looked at Vernon with eyes shining with tears of joy, while Dudley looked at his father in confusion.

"When is the conference?"

"Two days. The freak can pack for us." Vernon said with an evil grin

"Are we going to leave him here? The boy is only just turned six." Petunia bit out. "I will not have my house destroyed by the brat."

"Of course not Pet. I will see if Mrs. Figg can watch him." Vernon said as he headed for the phone.

"Do let her know we are in a bit of a pickle, your sister went in for surgery on her foot and won't be able to move around for weeks."

"Oh. Hope she will be alright." Vernon said with concern dialing the phone *Mrs. Figg, this is Vernon Dursley, I was wondering if you would be able to watch my nephew for four days this week?*

Pause

*Oh. I see. Yes, I hope your sister feels better. Good night*

"Damn. Petunia can you think of anyone else?"

"Start calling the neighbors, see if one of them can take the freak."

After several more phone calls the Dursleys were out of options. As much as they did not want to take the boy they would have to. The neighbors could not know how they treated the boy. So Harry's fate was sealed he was going to Rome with the Dursleys.

* * *

><p>The next day was a blur of washing and packing. The Dursleys got Harry his fist set of nice clothes; Harry loved them, while his aunt said that he was to only wear them when in public. The point that he would bring shame to the family if he were seen in the hand-me-downs that he normally wore, was hammered home by the beating that Vernon delivered that night. Vernon punctuated each word of his warning with a hard smack from his belt while Petunia looked on. Harry did not give Vernon the satisfaction of crying. He held on to the hope that someone in the city would be able to assist him, that someone would let him get away. After this last thought he passed out due to the pain that raked his body. Once he got his last shots in on the boy, he dragged him by his arm to the cupboard under the stairs and dumped him in.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry was woken early by his aunt banging on the door.<p>

"I am up." Harry answered in a raspy voice just loud enough for his aunt to hear through the door. He slowly started to shift and get himself into a sitting position. He hiss quietly when he tried to stand up, his back was stiff and he could hardly stand up straight. He stumbled his way out to the kitchen to start breakfast. Once he had everything plated and served his eat quickly in the kitchen and clean every counter like his life depended on it. By the time six thirty arrived he has the luggage in the entrance waiting for the cab to show up.

By the time the cab got there, Dudley had changed his mind about whether or not he really wanted to go. With much coxing and promises that he could eat anything that he wanted; Dudley caved, pouting about not getting enough pocket money. Harry was forced to take out all of the luggage by himself, making impossible for him to stand up.

* * *

><p>Once they were through air port security, Harry was able to sit in one of the chairs several down from his relatives. He sighed as he shifted into a more comfortable position. The hard plastic chairs made the act of getting comfortable, anything but, though to poor Harry it was heaven. He dozed lightly, while at the same time trying to keep an eye open, to make sure that he was not left behind. He knew that it would not be a great tragedy if he was left behind, but he had a nagging feeling that he had to get out of the UK.<p>

He shook his head and glanced down the way to his relatives. Dudley was pouting trying to get Vernon to make the plane get there faster. Petunia was trying to get Dudley's mind off of the wait, by offering him sweets.

* * *

><p>Standing next to a pillar was a tall man with emerald green eyes watching the boy and his family. He was wearing a wide brimmed black leather fedora, long black leather duster over a black mock turtle neck, and black leather vest with a fob chain with what looked like holy symbols from all over the world. His black leather pants and black high topped boot completed his odd look. Anyone that would notice would say he looked to be from a different era.<p>

The man sighed when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"The transportation arranged brother?"

"Yes, we leave in an hour. Is that him?" the man's brother asked. Anyone who look their way would have said they were twins, save for the eyes.

"Yes." The green eye man sighed.

"Why does he wince when he moves?" The man's blue eyed brother asked with a hint of a growl coming with the question.

"Peace little brother; I will explain it all as we travel home."

* * *

><p>An: So hope you like. R&amp;R, guys I see you reading any feedback would be good. Please ^,,^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

An: I own nothing; this is a Van Helsing/Harry Potter with some x-men twist to it. It was inspired by the one shot _Echoes_ by ToTheBeatofMyOwnDrummer. Also child abuse mentioned. Also I apologize if I offend anyone with the church aspect of the story.

_**Harry Van Helsing**_

There was a bit of excitement when Harry and company, checked into the gate.

"Oh. Well sir it seem we can upgrade three of you for free. Would you or your wife like to accompany the two children?" the gate attendant said cheerfully.

"I will sit in coach; I will be good uncle Vernon." Harry said quickly.

"I don't want to sit with HIM. I want you and Mummy." Dudley whined at his father.

"Alright the boy can sit in couch." Vernon huffed, as he loathed to give Harry anything that he wanted.

"Alright sir you are all set. Enjoy your flight." the gate attendant said handing back the three, now first class tickets. Harry breathed a small sigh of relief that he would not have to sit with his relatives.

* * *

><p>The two oddly dressed brothers were also checking in at the gate several minutes later.<p>

"Sir would you like to upgrade your seats to first class?"

"No. We are fine with coach, thank you." The green eyed man said with a roguish smile. The young woman blushed and giggled at the pair. They both arched a brow at her.

"Are you two brothers?"

"Yes." Both men said with even bigger grins. It did not seem possible but the woman blushed harder and giggled even more at them.

* * *

><p>Vernon grabbed Harry up from his seat and dragged him behind a pillar. He roughly shook the boy to make sure he had his attention.<p>

"Do not try any of your freakish while we are on that plane or I will throw you out of said plane. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes uncle Vernon. I will behave on the plane." Harry said meekly.

"Make sure that you do." Vernon said holding up his boxing glove sized fist. "You know what will happen if you don't."

Harry nodded his understanding, while looking at the floor.

"Good. Now make sure when they call for coach seats you get on." Pointing a beefy finger at him. Harry nodded eyes glued to his shoes. Vernon hauled him back to his seat seeming to be satisfied with Harry's responses.

* * *

><p>It took everything in the green eyed man not to lead his brother to pillar that the boy's uncle had dragged him to. He knew what was happening to the young boy and it made it ten times harder to resist the urge to save the boy.<p>

"What is the matter brother?" The younger brother asked.

"The large man he bothers me, that's all. Nothing to worry about"

"I like the boy his is quite and well behaved. Why is he so mean to him?"

"When we get home I will tell you why."

*humph*

"Finally they are letting first class passengers on. I hate airports. All the noise, the smells, the snotty kids, the cranky parents, and the overly rude staff. Why did you not want to take Channel Tunnel to France? I like the rides home." The blue eyed man whined a bit. His brother sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We are here on a mission from God. Now enough let's get on the plane. Ok?" The green eyed man asked with an expectant look on his face.

"Ok. I am getting on your nerves, I'm sorry." he said holding his hands up in surrender. His brother huffed at him, then shoved him toward the jet way.

"Too bad that girl from the counter is not on this flight. I think one of us would have ended up in the "Mile High" club." The older brother said with a chuckle and a smirk.

* * *

><p>Harry did what he was told and waited for them to call his row. When it was finally his turn to get on, he spotted a blue eyed man in a black leather duster. The man smiled at him and he gave a timid smile back.<p>

Once he was on the jet way, Harry hurried on to the plane to get his seat. Harry was ecstatic to find out that he was sitting near the window, and would not have anyone sitting near him. His eyes were glued to the going on outside as the field crew made sure that the plane had enough fuel and all the luggage was in the hold below.

He giggled to himself as he watched the cart haul a long line of luggage holders away from the underside of another plane. He thought it looked like a centipede. He felt the plane start to move and quickly buckled his seat belt. Waiting for the plane to take off was agony as he had to sit strait in his seat, making his back flare up in pain. To top it all off the flight attendant was taking forever to go over safety procedures.

* * *

><p>The brothers watched with disinterest as the flight attendant went through the safety procedures. The brothers sighed as they taxied to the run way. They both hated the pressure that flying put on their ears. The green eyed man handed a stick of gum to his brother and popped a piece into his own mouth. They knew as soon as the front wheel left the runway.<p>

"You like that kid don't you little brother?" the green eyed man smiled

"He is a good boy and they treat him badly." His brother said with a growl. He patted his brother's hand and smiled at the compassion he was show the boy he had not even met yet.

"Maybe you should recommend that he ask for sanctuary in the church, with Friar Carl?"

"You think I should? Father Carl will be mad you keep calling him friar."

"Yes, you should and tell him to look for Friar Carl. Do you trust me?" the younger man nodded. "Then do exactly as I ask." He said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Once the sign lit up letting the passengers know that it was ok to move about. Harry unlatched his belt and squirmed into a more comfortable position. Once he was he watched the birds and the sea from his small window. When they were about half way through the flight, the attendants came by with snacks for the passengers. This made Harry very happy as he had not eaten anything but half a slice of cold toast that was left by his aunt.<p>

"Here you go young man." the attendant said smiling sweetly at the boy.

"Thank you, miss." Harry said shyly, as he took the bag of nuts from her. She nodded and continued to hand out the snacks. By the time she was done Dudley was looking for Harry again. The brothers both saw what was about to happen.

"Hello freak dad said I could have your bag of nuts as well. So hand them over." Dudley snarled at Harry.

"Alright Dudley here you go." Harry said as he handed Dudley the bag. Dudley quickly grabbed the bag then slugged Harry in the shoulder, before taking off to the first class cabin. Harry sat rubbing his shoulder for several moments.

* * *

><p>The blue eyed man, sat stunned at what he had just seen. He looked at his brother, who smiled at him and handed him, his bag of nuts.<p>

"Go, do your good deed." his older brother said with a chuckle. It was all the encouragement he needed.

He walked slowly up to the seats that Harry was sitting in. He paused to make sure the larger boy was not coming back, and then threw a glance at his brother, who was now speaking with a very pretty flight attendant. He huffed and shook his head, wondering what his brother was going to tell the priest at confession.

"Hey mind if I sit here?" he noted that Harry curled into himself tighter, like he was making room for him, and shook his head.

"I saw what happened. He hit you pretty hard. Are you hungry?" he asked quietly. The boy just looked out the window. "Here you can have mine. My name is Akihiro Van Helsing, what is your name?" he smiled gently at the boy when he looked his way.

"Harry Potter. Thank you for the peanuts." Akihiro's smile got bigger.

"You're welcome. I swiped my brother's for you as well." He said with a mischievous grin. Harry smiled weakly back at him.

"Where are you from?" Harry asked quietly trying to get the first bag open. Akihiro finally took pity on him and opened it with his teeth. Harry stared at his teeth.

"Oh you noticed my teeth. I got them from my father. I was born in Japan, but I live in Rome with my brother. Where are you from?"

"Surrey, England. I don't like it there. What is Rome like?" Harry asked with curiosity dancing in his eyes.

"Very old and beautiful. The Holy See is its own city-state. You should go to St. Peter's Basilica; the top of it can be seen over everything else in the Holy See. Your family they hurt you don't they?" Harry nodded. "If you get a chance to run, take it. Go to the Holy See, to the chapel and look for Friar Carl. Now this is important you must ask for sanctuary. The Church cannot protect you if you do not ask for it. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Why are you helping me run away? And what is the Hole sea?" Akihiro smiled sadly at him.

"You are a good boy; you do not deserve to be treated like a bit of dirt on someone's boots. The Holy S-e-e is commonly called the Vatican."

Harry nodded eating his snack and when the attendant came by with drinks, Akihiro treated him to a soda. They sat and talked for the whole rest of the flight. Akihiro was reluctant to go back to his original seat when it came time to land.

"Don't forget what I told you Harry." Harry nodded and smiled brightly at his new friend. Akihiro smiled at him and walked back to strap into his seat.

* * *

><p>An: So hope you like. R&amp;R, guys I see you reading any feedback would be good. Please ^,,^. and 10 points to anyone that knows who Akihiro is. (don't use the last name just the first name to find him.)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

An: I own nothing; this is a Van Helsing/Harry Potter with some x-men twist to it. It was inspired by the one shot _Echoes_ by ToTheBeatofMyOwnDrummer. Also child abuse mentioned. Also I apologize if I offend anyone with the religious aspect of the story.

_**Harry Van Helsing**_

Harry waved at Akihiro before he got off the plane. He quickly got a trolley for all the luggage, and headed for the luggage claim area. When he finally caught up to his relatives, Vernon cuffed him on the back of his head for taking so long. Once through customs they quickly got a cab to the hotel that that they would be staying at.

The Alessandro III, loomed over them. His relatives, made their way into the B&B without a second glance to see if he needed any help with the luggage. It took Harry five minutes and the help of the cab driver to get all of the luggage into the lobby. His aunt and uncle were glaring at him when he was finally done.

"About time boy." Vernon hissed at him. The bell hop got all of the luggage, he would not let Harry carry any of the bags to the rooms. His uncle ignored the poor bell hop.

"Sir, if you need anything else please ring the front desk." the bell hop said as he turned to leave. Harry felt bad about his uncle not giving the guy a tip. Harry quickly dug into his pocket and found the Sovereign he had found before they came on the trip. Harry had been saving it to try and run when they got home, in case he didn't get away here. He just could not let the man go with nothing, it was just not right.

"I am sorry it's not a whole lot but, thank you for helping me with the luggage." Harry said quietly to the bell hop, pressing the Sovereign into his hand. The man looked at the coin, then at Harry and smiled at him.

"**Grazie, occhi Verdi. Tu mi danno speranza per il futuro**." the man ruffled Harry's already unruly hair before he left. Harry sat looking at the door for a few moments wondering what the man has said to him. He shrugged and started to get unpack what little he would use in the next day or so.

Dudley of course would not let Harry get any rest. He demanded that Harry be made to sleep on the floor for his amusement. Vernon was quick to agree, and gave Harry the thinnest blanket he could find.

"Now that we have the sleep arranged to be everyone's liking. Our itinerary for tomorrow. Darling, you and Dudders will go shopping for dinner attire, I have a meeting/orientation, you freak will stay in this room the whole trip. Do you understand?" Vernon said and glared at Harry, who looked at his shoes and nodded.

"Good time for us to go eat dinner." Vernon said happily as he ushered Petunia and Dudley out the door. Harry sighed, before preparing himself for a long cold and hungry night.

* * *

><p>Akihiro and his brother caught a cab to their favorite Italian restaurant. It was a tradition that the brothers would go to this restaurant when they first returned home, even before confession or checking in with the Knights of the Holy Order. Il Ciociaro was one of the better Italian restaurants around the Holy See.<p>

Once inside they began to relax and take their time ordering. They finally decided on some white wine and cannelloni with white sauce.

"Do you think the boy will go to the chapel?" Akihiro asked his brother as they ate. He sipped his wine as he waited for his brother to answer.

"If he wants out bad enough he will show up within a day or so." his brother smiled. "Perhaps we will see a miracle that day." Akihiro frown as he ate wondering why his brother was acting so strange.

"Don't worry little brother; the boy will be fine for the night. I promise you." his brother paused. "You know I am really tired. Let's skip confession for tonight, and just check in? I know we do not normally do this but I am really tired."

Akihiro cocked his head and took a long look at his brother. He was looking tired and worried about something.

"Ok. Sounds good." the rest of the meal passed in comfortable but weary silence.

* * *

><p>Harry's relatives went out to get dinner, while he had nothing. He was fine with that, it gave him time to find and plot how to get to the Basilica. He knew the perfect time to get out was when they all left the next day to go shopping. His one big fear was that he would get caught, and then Vernon would beat him senseless again. He did not think that he would survive another beating so soon.<p>

What if, everything Akihiro told him was not true? What if they did not grant him sanctuary with the church? But, what choice did he really have. If he stayed he would most likely end up dead due to one of his uncle's rages, or run here and now, even if the church did not give him sanctuary, he could still get free. Harry was determined to live; he would not let them drag him back to his relatives. His resolve set, Harry prepared for bed.

* * *

><p>The Brothers head to the chapel early, to catch mass, and go to confession. Fortunately they had checked in with the Knights of the Holy Order, were Akihiro found out that they were still on a mission.<p>

"Brother, is Harry the mission?" Akihiro asked quietly, as he studied his brother's face.

"Yes." He said with a chuckle. "The mission will be over soon."

"Was the mission just to get him to the church?" His brother just smiled at him, before returning to his prayers. Akihiro huffed before shaking his head and returned to his prayers as well.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke to being kicked in the legs by Dudley. He quickly put on his glasses and jumped to his feet to get out of the way of the next kick. Dudley smirked as he towered over Harry.<p>

"Dad said that we are going to breakfast. You get to stay here; mum will bring you something if she remembers." Dudley said gleefully. Harry sighed and nodded, he knew if he said anything else he would get beat again.

Five minutes later Harry was alone in the hotel room. Making the most of his time, rather than think about how hungry he was, he showered and changed into clothes for the day. Not his good ones, as those would tip off his relative as to what he was going to do, but at the same time something he could run in.

It was another half hour before they returned from stuffing themselves. Not that Harry was surprised but his aunt forgot to bring him anything. Vernon had his briefcase in hand and was waiting by the door.

"Alright freak do not mess up this room. You know what will happen if you do." Vernon said with an evil smile. Harry gulped and nodded. Petunia and Dudley quickly got what they would need for their shopping trip. Dudley sneered at Harry on his way out the door, which he closed with a slam. The sound echoed hollowly throughout the rooms, making it sounded like an old tomb to Harry and that thought made his blood run cold. He quickly grabbed his small bag with all of his worldly possession, took a deep breath and left the room.

He scanned the hall for anyone coming, and listened hard for the sound of his relatives. He decided that taking the stairs would be best so he did not run into anyone that might stop him. Once he reached the bottom floor, he gently opened the stairwell door and looking all around to make sure they were gone.

Harry found that he had a bit of luck, the bell hop from the day before, was standing at the front desk. Just as Harry was creeping out, the Bell hop turned, and spotted Harry. He smiled and stepped toward Harry.

"Good morning, occhi verdi. I did not see you come down for breakfast. You are going out this morning?" Harry nodded shyly.

"Oh and where did you plan on going today? By the way my name is Angelo Conti."

"I need to go to Saint Peter's Basilica. Can you tell me how to get there?"

"Si, I know how to get there very well. I am paying my way through college and hope to go to seminary."

"Oh, could you give me directions; a friend said I should see it." Harry smiled at Angelo.

Angelo smiled brightly and said "Si, occhi verdi, I will take you there myself. You wait right here I get off in a few minutes, ok?" Harry nodded happily.

"Thank you."

Angelo ruffled his hair before going back to finish up his shift.

* * *

><p>Akihiro and his brother were still in the chapel, when ten o'clock rolled around. His brother was getting more and more agitated, he paced like a caged wolf.<p>

"Brother what is the matter?"

"Nothing." he snapped at Akihiro, who glared right back at him.

"Then quit pacing you are making me nervous." Akihiro growled at him.

"Gentlemen, please this is a house of God." A young strawberry blond priest scolded the pair. Akihiro smile at the young priest.

"Yes, Father Carl I know. Tell that to my brother. Look at him, any idea why his is so nervous?"

"Yes, I do actually." Father Carl sighed.

"You must trust in God." he said as he looked at the two warriors before him.

"I understand that Father, but it does not make the wait any easier." The older Van Helsing said, beginning his pacing again.

Akihiro, sighed and watched the front doors the chapel, hoping that little Harry would show up.

* * *

><p>An: So hope you like. R&amp;R, guys I see you reading any feedback would be good. Please ^,,^. and 10 points to anyone that guesses who Akihiro is. (don't use the last name just the first name to find him.) and still no one has guessed who he is.<p>

**Grazie, occhi verdi. Tu mi danno speranza per il futuro**=**Thank you green eyes. You give me hope for the future**. I used Google translate, so it if looks funny I am sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

An: I own nothing; this is a Van Helsing/Harry Potter with some x-men twist to it. It was inspired by the one shot _Echoes_ by ToTheBeatofMyOwnDrummer. Also child abuse mentioned. Also I apologize if I offend anyone with the religious aspect of the story. also this is very Au and most of the characters are OOC.

_**Harry Van Helsing**_

Angelo had just finished up with his shift, and went looking for the kind child. He found him sitting next to the stairwell waiting, with his pack on. He walked up and leaned down to look Harry in the eyes.

"You ready to go to the Basilica, green eyes?"

"Yes, and can I ask you a question?"

"Si."

"What does "occhi verdi" mean?"

"Green eyes." Angelo said with a hearty laugh.

"Oh. So how do I get there?"

"Come, I will take you myself."

* * *

><p>Akihiro had gone to get lunch for his brother and himself. When he returned to the Basilica, he saw his older brother, praying again. He sighed and sat down next to his agitated brother.<p>

"You should eat."

"After our mission is complete."

"You are going to make yourself sick this way."

"I might but, I will be sick if I eat as well. So, I can't win for losing."

Akihiro sighed and handed the bag with his brother's lunch to him. He twisted in his seat to get a better look at the doors. He craned his neck to see around the tourists that were following tour guides. The sound of a click caught his attention; his brother had checked the time again.

"We need to move over there behind that pillar; Father Carl will join us shortly."

Akihiro sighed and followed his brother to the pillar nearest the pew they had been sitting in.

* * *

><p>Angelo had Harry by the hand as he led him down the streets to the Basilica. He hoped that he would be able to convince the Fathers there to protect the boy for his relatives. He looked back at Harry who was looking around at the buildings in wonder.<p>

"Green Eyes, this the first time you been to Italy?"

"Yes, first time anywhere. My friend was right very old and beautiful."

"Your friend has good taste. I love this city, the history, and the people. I think it is a good thing that your friend told you to go to the church." Angelo smiled at Harry. The injuries the boy had, had not escaped his attention. He feared for the boy's life.

"He said he lives here with his brother. I wish I had a brother." Harry mumbled the last part and hung his head.

"Maybe if you pray, God will give you what you need."

"I don't know how."

"It is like talking to another person in your head and God will hear you."

"Why would God help someone like me?"

"He would help you most of all, because you need him the most. Look already He sent you your friend that told you to go to the Basilica. I was not supposed to be working yesterday, another bell hop called in sick. Now because I saw you yesterday I knew you needed help." Harry nodded at this and gripped Angelo's hand tighter as they crossed a busy intersection.

Two more intersection later and they were standing at the entrance to the Basilica. Angelo quickly led Harry to a pew and told him to wait while he got a priest to speak with him. Harry simply nodded and hugged his pack to himself wondering what he should say to a divine being, he thought it funny that a being with so much responsibility would even bother with him.

Angelo started to look around for a Father to speak with the boy about staying with the church. He had just rounded the nearest pillar to have a man in a black hat and black leather duster grabbed him.

"**Hai portato il bambino?**"

"Si I brought the boy. How do you know about him?"

"Good. Father Carl, you must speak with the boy."

Father Carl nodded to the man and headed over to the young boy. He noticed as he approached that the boy was underfed and too small for his age. He came up and sat down next to him smiling gently.

"Good day, my name is Father Carl, your friend told me you needed to speak with a priest."

"Yes, but I was told to ask for Friar Carl, not Father Carl."

"Hummm...Well the tomb of Father Carl is here in the Chapel. But, how can I help you?"

"I need to ask for sanctuary from my relatives. I have not eaten since yesterday; they beat me for things I did not do. I do everything they ask of me and still they make me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. I need help."

"I understand, I think that I can get you into one of our orphanages. That way you may end up with a loving family. Perhaps you should pray for a new family?" Father Carl said as he got up to go get the paperwork arranged. Harry nodded happily, before bowing his head to pray for a new family.

* * *

><p>(St. Peter's Basilica 1889)<p>

"Damn it Carl. Why am I still doing this? I don't seem to be making an difference. Maybe I should quit and find a girl, have a family?" Gabriel said with a sigh, looking over at his one and only friend.

"I know you are tired and lonely Van Helsing, but you have made a difference, even if you, your self do not see it." Carl said with small smile. He knew that his friend's faith was slowly vanishing. Helping Anna Valerious and her family, had helped but, not enough.

"Your right Carl, I am lonely. I want a family, I want to be normal." Gabriel said looking sadly at his hands. Carl sighed as he tried to think of a way to help his friend.

"I think you should pray for a family. You never know maybe He will answer your prayers and give you the family you need." Carl smiled and began his prayers, today he included a one for his friend to find the love he needed so badly.

Gabriel looked at Carl and snorted, but began his prayers for a family half heartedly, not really thinking that he would be answered.

* * *

><p>Father Carl made his way out of the pew and over to the pillar. On the other side Angelo was still being held by the older of the two brothers.<p>

"Alright, he has asked for sanctuary. I will get the paperwork..."

"**That boy ran away I am just getting him back! How dare you try and stop me! I will sue!**" Father Carl quickly headed for the doors to head off the abusive family.

"Quickly, tell the boy what pew he is in and then help Father Carl with the boy's family." Angelo was thrust toward the pew; he looked down and realized that the boy was sitting in the pew of the Family.

"Green Eyes, did you know you are sitting in a very special pew?" Harry looked up and shook his head.

"You are sitting in the pew of the Family. It is said that a man and friar prayed for the man to have a family and god granted that prayer. You should pray some more I think God will answer you." Angelo said excitedly. His head snapped up, when the fighting at the door of the Chapel became even more heated.

"Green Eyes you stay here I will be right back, ok?" Harry nodded, and then turned back to his prayer. Angelo hurried over to the Father. "Father, could you use some help?"

Father Carl turned to answer when a brilliant beam of light shown on where Harry was sitting in the pew. Everyone gasped and looked at Harry. As they watched the light grew till it was nearly blinded anyone looking at Harry.

* * *

><p>(somewhere)<p>

"_Magic my child. I have need of you_."

"Yes, I am here Great Creator. How can I be of service to you?"

"_One of your favored children is in need of a new family, Harry Potter. I want him blood adopted by Gabriel Van Helsing. That way he will share his gift with his new son_."

"My Lord, Van Helsing is on a mission, I could not just drop him on the Hunter. Harry could be killed."

"_You are correct; I want him sent to the year 1889. In the same chapel that Harry is in now, Van Helsing and Friar Carl are in there praying for a family for Van Helsing._"

"As you wish My Lord. Might I ask why, this is to be done?"

"_Gabriel has lost his way on his mission. Harry and Akihiro are the only ones that can bring him back to himself. Also Gabriel will teach Harry, this will be the power the Dark Lord know not._"

"I see, thank you for telling me. I shall make the time shift as you requested." Magic curtsied to the Great Creator, before disappearing to make the arrangements.

* * *

><p>(somewhere in the bright light)<p>

"Hello, Harry." Magic said gently. Harry's head snapped up from his prayer.

"Hello Miss, who are you and where am I?" Magic smiled at her favored child.

"My you are the curious one. Just like Lily your mother."

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes. I have come to tell you that you are going to get a new family."

"Really?" Harry said voice trembling at the thought that someone would want him.

"Yes little one and you shall be a great wizard. I am going to send you to your new family now. Be ready." Harry nodded. Before he could think anything else, he was blinking into a gloomy Chapel that was only lit by candles and light coming in from the windows.

* * *

><p>The light vanished as quickly as it had appeared, leaving everyone wondering where Harry was. The boy was nowhere to be seen. Akihiro looked at the pew in shock; he too wondered where Harry had gone. His brother chuckled next to him.<p>

"Well now with that done. Let us take care of the Dursleys. Hummm?" The older Van Helsing said rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"But, Harahel where did the boy go?" Akihiro asked concern evident in his tone.

"He appeared in 1889, in that pew between a man named Gabriel Van Helsing and Friar Carl. And believe you, me; I had a hell of a time explaining to Father how I got there." Harry looked up to meet his brother's eyes with a wicked grin.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?" hurt showing in Akihiro's stance and voice.

"Time travel brother is nothing to mess around with. Now on to something you will like, the ass chewing of Vernon Dursley." Harry said putting an arm around Akihiro's shoulder.

They quickly made their way to the doors of the Chapel, where Vernon and Petunia were making threats against Father Carl, the church and Angelo.

"Vernon Dursley, you will be quiet and keep your horse faced wife from making any more noise." Harry roared at his old relatives. Vernon sputtered while Petunia looked on in horror. They had never seen someone dressed so outlandishly.

"Who are you to order us about? You dress like a freak." Harry's eye glowed with power as he looked at Vernon.

"You sir are a disgusting excuse for a human being. You will forget ever coming here; you will not tell any of the people that come looking for Harry Potter, especially that meddling old coot Dumbledore, what happened here today. You left Harry in an orphanage on a trip abroad, and as far as you know he was adopted. Do you understand?" Vernon nodded. "Now take your less than human selves out of this holy house of God. Let us never see you again, if we do, my God have mercy on you for I will not." Harry's voice rang like thunder in their ears. Vernon paled and quickly gathered Petunia and Dudley, before hustling them out of the chapel.

"I know brother I should have punched him in the face for good measure. But then I would be no better them him." Harry said as he turned to Akihiro, who was pouting. "Or maybe you wanted to hit him?" Harry asked arching an eye brow as Akihiro just muttered and glared.

"Now a couple of other things that need to be taken care of." Harry said as he turned his attention to the father and bell hop.

"Father Carl young Angelo here is working his way through school and hopes to go to seminary to become a priest. Do you think that he would qualify for some scholarships?" Father Carl smiled at Harry.

"Yes. Harahel I think that the church has some scholarship deadlines still open."

"How did you know my name?" Angelo asked. Harry simply smiled, reached into a pocket, while his other hand took hold of the bell hops hand, and pressed a Sovereign into his hand. Angelo gasped in shock. Harry chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

"I am sure you will make wonderful priest." Angelo looked at Harry with tears in his eyes.

"I am so glad that you are alright, Occhi Verdi." Angelo said brokenly. Harry smiled at him.

"You must tell no one about me. Alright?" Angelo nodded. Harry grabbed the almost forgotten lunch his brother had brought him and tossed it to Father Carl.

"Have some lunch Father. Akihiro, I am starving, let us get some lunch." Harry said happily. Akihiro snorted in disgust.

"Harahel, it would be a very late lunch. Why not wait till dinner?"

"I have many things I must tell you and I am hungry. So let us go. Now!" Harry did not wait for his brother's answer and stalked to the doors. Akihiro sighed and trotted to catch up.

* * *

><p>An: So hope you like. R&amp;R, guys I see you reading any feedback would be good. Please ^,,^. and 10 points to anyone that guesses who Akihiro is. (don't use the last name just the first name to find him.)Valinda Blade is the only to guess and get it right, lots of cookies and 10 points.<p>

****Hai portato il bambino?****=**Did you bring the boy**? I used Google translate, so it if looks funny I am sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

An: I own nothing; this is a Van Helsing/Harry Potter with some x-men twist to it. It was inspired by the one shot _Echoes_ by ToTheBeatofMyOwnDrummer. Also child abuse mentioned. Also I apologize if I offend anyone with the religious aspect of the story. also this is very Au and most of the characters are OOC.

_**Harry Van Helsing**_

(1889)

"Where did you come from?" Friar Carl asked the small child next to him.

"Well here. I uh was praying for a family. When did you change your clothes Father?"

"I am a Friar. Friar Carl and what is your name?"

"I am Harry Potter, Friar. I was to find you and ask for sanctuary." Gabriel looked like he was in shock. He sat with his mouth agape. It took him several minutes before he was able to clear his throat, and speak to anyone.

"So you were praying for a family?" he asked looking nervously at Carl, who looked just as shocked as he was.

"Yes. Then I was in a white place and a lady told me that she would be sending me to my new family and that I would be a great wizard?" Harry said hugging his pack to himself.

"It's ok we are not going to hurt you." Gabriel said as gently as he could. "How old are you?"

"I just turned six, my birthday is July 31." Harry said shyly, smiling. Gabriel knew right away that he was going to keep the boy no matter what.

"We should take him to Nicholas."

"What? Why?" Gabriel said gruffly.

"Who ever brought him here said he was a wizard. Nicholas besides being an alchemist is also a wizard."

"He won't try to take him from us will he?" Gabriel said looking down at the boy and back at Carl with a frown.

"Not if you want to keep the boy, he won't." Gabriel nodded and got up from the pew. Harry looked at both men in fear.

"It is all right, we are not going to hurt you. But a friend needs to take a look at you, ok?" Harry nodded.

Once Gabriel was out of the pew standing next to Harry, put his hand in a guiding motion behind Harry's shoulder only to have him wince in pain. Gabriel quickly lifted Harry's shirt before he could pull away.

"Carl we need to get him to Nicholas right now. He looks like he has been beaten pretty badly." Gabriel said as he scooped up Harry into his arms.

* * *

><p>Il Ciociaro was lively with a late lunch, early dinner crowd. Harry got the host to give them a table that they could be in through dinner service. Once seated, Akihiro glared at Harry, but refused to say anything.<p>

"Aki, please don't be mad. I told you time travel is very dangerous. If I had told you anything, you might have changed what had already happened. Than I would not be here and neither would you. You especially would have ended up in some horrible place." Harry paused before continuing on. "So about this time then, father was taking me to see Nicholas, about my injuries."

"So he took you in just like that?" No matter how hard Akihiro tried to be mad at his brother, he wanted to know what had happened more.

"Yes and no. He didn't know me, but he wanted to put the effort in to try to love and care for me."

"He must have been really lonely."

"Aki, father was approximately 1,816 years old when I first met him most likely older than that. I think he was one of the first mutants ever." Akihiro choked on his water. "Father's earliest memory was of fighting Romans in Masada in 73 a.d." Harry smirked at his brother's expression of disbelief.

"That's not possible, you're kidding me. Is he like us with the healing?"

"Yes his is like us and no I am not kidding you. When we find him, you will see he has not changed one bit. I know you expect to find an old man, but that is not the man we will find."

"I know I have never asked this but, how old are you Harry?" Harry grinned at Akihiro.

"I was 63 when I rescued you from a fate worse than death. I am now 103. You yourself can see what gift our father has given us. You who are 40 but still look 20." Akihiro shrugged his agreement.

* * *

><p>(1889)<p>

"Nicholas, where are you? We need your help." Carl called out as they entered the wizard's chamber. They heard a load snore and them a even bigger yawn.

"Friar Carl, what could you possibly need from me?" Nicholas said trying to speak through another yawn.

"We have a wizard child that is very injured. Can you look at him before Van Helsing starts to have a fit?" They heard a crash as the wizard started to look for items that he would need to help. They then heard him curse as he looked for his wand.

"Alright bring him to the cot and lay him down. I must run some spells to see what is wrong with the child." Gabriel quickly moved to the cot and set Harry down. His expression was anxious as he moved out of the way, but he made sure Harry would be able to see him. Harry smiled at the friar and hunter. Nicholas smiled down at him holding his wand so that Harry could see it.

"I am going to be waving this over you alright?" Harry nodded. Nicholas raised his wand and began to chant spells over the small boy. Harry's whole glowed for a couple of the spells, some made Nicholas mad while others seem to surprise him. Once he was done, he turned to the worried pair behind him.

"Well, he will need some nourishment potions, I have a salve which I will use in a minute, and also he is very powerful. I need to take him to the wizard bank to be tested for some things and have some others things removed. What do you plan on doing with the boy?"

"I want to keep him with me, if you don't mind?" Gabriel said as he nervously examined his hat. Nicholas smiled.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. You can blood adopt him."

"What is that?" Friar Carl asked before Gabriel could.

"Well it is a potion and a small ceremony, where Van Helsing would put a few drops of his blood into the potion and the boy would take the potion. Then no one would be able to take the boy. He would part of Van Helsing's blood line forever. It would also alter the boy's appearance somewhat."

"Like how?"

"Face shape, hair color, perhaps some of your abilities. You worried the boy will get some of your longevity?"

"You have seen how fast I heal. As long as it is not infected, wounds heal within days."

"Yes that would be a good ability for the boy to get from you. Let me get him patched up, then I will make arrangements for the adoption."

"Thank you, Nicholas." Friar Carl said as Gabriel walked over pulled up a stool and sat down next to Harry.

"Is it alright with you that I adopt you?"

"You want to be my father?" Harry said quietly, tears were starting to gather in the corners of his eyes. Gabriel simply nodded and smiled at him. "Ok. If you really want to."

"Good. I am not the easiest person to get along with and I have no idea how to raise a son. So you will have to be patient with me." Gabriel said with a big smirk. Harry smiled blinking back his tears and nodded.

* * *

><p>"So what did you get from father?" Akihiro asked while he ate his Puttanesca and sipping his Bardolino wine.<p>

"Well, his healing, hair color and texture, his height. I also got most of his agility and senses. I used to wear glasses, till he blood adopted me." Harry said digging into his chicken Alfred and also sipping his Sancerre wine.

"So you got by adoption, what I got the natural way?" Akihiro raised an eyebrow at this thought.

"Yes. Still love your older brother?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"Of course I do. Just because you were adopted and not born into our family, does not make you any less apart of it." Akihiro huffed in disgust. "What would make you think I would really care? Or react like that?"

"Some people when they find out that a family member is adopted tend to shun the adopted family member."

"We are Van Helsing's. We do not do that kind of thing. You taught me that, to be honorable and to protect family."

"Well said. Now after several days of recuperating, I was able to spend time with father while he trained; He kept up a running narration of everything he was training in, and what it was used for. I was happy, I may have been in some pain, but I was in heaven." Harry said with a faraway look.

* * *

><p>"Now Harry no matter what happens you stay there, you are not well enough to start training with me." Harry nodded. "Harry is such a common name. Perhaps we will change it to something me like mine, an angel's name?" Harry smiled, and nodded happily.<p>

"I'd like that."

Gabriel began by stretching and going through warm up exercise. Harry watched in fascination, when Gabriel began to work with his various swords. Then he was done working by himself an East Indian man brought two scimitars in and presented one to Gabriel. They joked with each other as they prepared to spar.

Gabriel took a defensive stance, while the other man began what looked like a dance and started to circle each other. The two men seemed to dance around each other, the only thing letting Harry know that they were sparing was the ringing of their blades. Harry also noticed that Gabriel was not quite as graceful as the other man. While the man looked like he as dancing effortlessly around the sparing area, Gabriel was fluid with his movements but seemed to always revert back to another style, one that had sharper movements. When the man finally had beaten Gabriel, he helped him up and started more lessons on his movements, while telling him what he did wrong.

"Wow." Harry said with awe. Gabriel looked at Harry and smiled. While other man smiled brightly at him.

"And when will he be ready to learn what you cannot?" the man said in a teasing tone.

"Few days. He is too weak just yet." Gabriel said as he slowly worked through the movements of his lesson. His instructor walked over to where Harry was sitting, and bowed.

"My name is Khadim, what is your name?"

"Harry, where are you from?" Khadim smiled sitting next to Harry on the bench.

"I am from India. You sound English." Harry nodded. "Is Gabriel your father now?" This caught Gabriel's attention, he tried not to let it show, but he really wanted to hear how Harry would answer the question.

"I am from Surrey, England." Harry said shyly "I guess he is, or will be soon." Harry looked over at Gabriel who had stopped to listen to him, and smiled.

"So are you going to show me more or are you going to sit and gossip like an old woman?" Gabriel said to Khadim, and sent a small wink Harry's way. Harry giggled at the pair as they continued with the lesson.

"Khadim what time is it?" Gabriel asked as he started his cool down exercises. Khadim checked his pocket watch.

"11:30, why?" Gabriel nodded his thanks, and turned toward Harry.

"Son, you need to go take your potion, then we will find some lunch."

"Ok." Harry said as he carefully got up from the bench. He walked as quickly as he stiff back and legs would allow. He hissed a bit when he accidentally jarred his back. Khadim looked at Gabriel in concern, who grimaced as they watched him leave.

"His family beat him. Someone took pity on the child and sent him to the church to look for sanctuary."

"He is a good child; one would indeed be blessed to have such a child in their family."

"I am not one to look a gift horse in the mouth." Both men nodded and agreed to meet again the next day.

* * *

><p>An: So hope you like. R&amp;R, guys I see you reading any feedback would be good. Please ^,,^. So for those that did not get who Akihiro is his Daken, Dark Wolverine.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

An: I own nothing; this is a Van Helsing/Harry Potter with some x-men twist to it. It was inspired by the one shot _Echoes_ by ToTheBeatofMyOwnDrummer. Also child abuse mentioned. Also I apologize if I offend anyone with the religious aspect of the story. also this is very Au and most of the characters are OOC.

_**Harry Van Helsing**_

"And so it went for several days, till Nicholas took father and me to see Gringotts." Akihiro practically bounced in his seat when Harry paused.

"So what was that like? Did father adopt you then?" Harry chuckled at how eager his brother was to learn about their family's history.

"The Bank was very interesting, the Goblins too were just a bit scary but, with father and Nicholas there I felt safe. The adoption was different to say the least." Harry said as they rested in between their meals. "Non-Magical and mutants it sign some paperwork and you are a new family. Wizards it a potion, a bit of ceremony and some paperwork, then you have a new family."

* * *

><p>(1889)<p>

"Well, Lord Flamel, the boy has a power restriction charm his only able to access one third of his magical core, a loyalty charm to someone name Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore? The boy is a living horcrux for another person called Tom Marvolo Riddle? He is a parseltongue this is not blocked, a natural animagus, legilimentist, and occlumentist these are blocked. His has a high magical resistance this is partially blocked, as well as the ability to speak with phoenixes being completely blocked." the Goblin administrator Bloodspike handed the list to Nickolas to look over with Gabriel.

"Good Lord, Nicholas. Why would someone block so much that could help the child? Also what are those other things those men did to him?"

"This Albus Dumbledore is planning to use him for something; the other man has performed a terrible bit of dark magic. To make a horcrux you have to murder someone, and then put part of your soul into an item or creature. The other abilities are...the boy is extremely gifted."

"Good it means he will survive longer. So can all that be taken off?" Gabriel asked Bloodspike.

"Certainly, for a small fee of course." Bloodspike said with a grin. Gabriel shifted uncomfortably and Nicholas smiled.

"Oh course. Take the needed fees for all of today's services out of my family's vaults." Bloodspike nodded in understanding.

"Thank you Nicholas. I will repay you."

"Gabriel, my friend you are not to do that. I have seen how happy you are to have the boy around, and he is just as happy to be around you, who am I to keep a family apart?" Gabriel smiled at him, before an obvious thought crossed his mind, which distressed him greatly.

"Will removing any of those blocks and what not, hurt him?"

"The horcrux will hurt, but the rest should just make him feel lighter. We should have the horcrux removed first. The rest will be easier on him after that."

"Alright. I better explain this to him." Gabriel sighed. He went to the door and called for Harry to come in. Harry timidly entered the room, looking frightened by everyone in the room.

"Harry we have found out what is going on with you. We are going to have everything removed from you, but one of the things that have to be removed is going to hurt. I am sorry but, we have to get it out of you, so you can be healthy and happy. Do you understand?" Harry nodded with big tears shining in his bright emerald eyes. Gabriel sighed, hugging Harry to his chest. Harry started to sob and cling to Gabriel's vest for all he was worth. "Can I be in the room with him while you take the horcrux off?"

"No, it will be dangerous to anyone outside the ritual area. After that you will be able to sit with the boy for the rest of the removals." Gabriel nodded.

"Harry I need you to be brave, can you do that?" Harry nodded but still tried to get closer to Gabriel, who sighed and picked up the small boy. "Can I at least carry him into the ritual room?" Bloodspike nodded and then set a brisk pace to the mine carts.

"We will need to go down further into the bank. This ritual takes a little time and lots of space." Bloodspike said as he ushered everyone into the cart. The ride down was a blur to Harry. His eyes watered and he was getting colder. Gabriel felt Harry shiver and wrapped his arms and part of his duster around Harry.

They arrived a few seconds later. Gabriel got out still holding Harry, and looked around. The ledge they were on could hold a large carriage and a two horse team. In the cliff face was a large set of ornate gold doors depicting the goblins fighting a dragon. Harry looked in wonder at the doors before laying his head down on Gabriel's shoulder.

"Come the room will be ready in a moment." as Bloodspike said this; the doors swung open revealing a very ancient looking goblin in white robes. "Ah, place the boy on the floor in the symbols."

Gabriel held Harry tightly as he walked into the room. Once they were in the middle of the symbols, he gently lowered Harry to the ground. "Alright Harry once this is over we will finish with the adoption. Then we will be a family. What do you think of Harahel as a first name?"

"Is it an angel name?"

"Yes. Harahel is the angel of knowledge."

"I like it." Harry smile, before he again looked frightened. Gabriel ran his hand over Harry's forehead and smiled at him.

"I will be right outside; you don't need to be frightened." Harry nodded taking a deep breath.

Gabriel left Harry there with the goblins. Once he was outside the room the doors thumped closed and Gabriel looked worriedly at them, and then turned to Nicholas.

"How long do you think it will take?" Nicholas shrugged, and it was Bloodspike that answered.

"A few minutes to a few hours, it depends how strong the person is." No sooner had these words left the goblin's lips, when a blood curdling shriek could be heard. This was followed by Harry screaming for all he was worth.

"**DADDY!**" Gabriel was about to charge the doors when Nicholas and Bloodspike stopped him.

"Let me through damn it." Gabriel paused for just a second when Harry screamed again.

"**DADDY!**" Nicholas saw the change in Gabriel's eyes, they had turned to a gold color and he let out a deep growl.

"Gabriel it should be over soon." As if on que the doors swung open and the goblins in white robes came out. They bowed at the hunter and wizard.

"It is done, the horcrux is gone. The rest will be very simple. Also we are going to let him rest for about 5 minutes or so before continuing." Gabriel was looking past them to Harry's small form lying still on the floor.

"Did you hear who he called for?" Gabriel nodded. "He already calls you father. Go on he will want to see you when he wakes up." Nicholas said with a large smile. Gabriel walked slowly over to Harry's still form.

"Harry, Son wake up. Please be alright. Wake up." Gabriel gently scooped Harry up into his arms so he would be the first person his son would see.

"Daddy?" Harry said hoarsely, as his emerald eyes fluttered open. "That hurt more than I thought it would." Gabriel chuckled, and hugged Harry closer.

"They are going to let you rest for a few minutes before they finish taking off the rest." Harry nodded his understanding.

"Is it ok that I call you daddy?" Gabriel smiled at Harry.

"It is fine. After today it will be official." Harry nodded happily. Gabriel hugged Harry tighter, and gently rocked him. Nicholas watched the pairs first true family moment, and smiled at them fondly. He prayed to whoever would listen, that the pair would get more moments like this.

* * *

><p>"So after that grueling ordeal they removed the rest of the blocks and charms. Father was eager to finish with the adoption. The goblins suggested that we rest, but father wanted it all done and over with. I guess me yelling the way I did when they took out the horcrux, made him fear losing me." Harry said with a shrug, as they waited for their dinner to be served. Akihiro waited for Harry to continue, huffed when Harry was still quiet.<p>

"So what was the adoption like?"

"Well they did an inheritance test first to see if I would inherit anything. Well I am the heir of Merlin, Gryffindor, and Peverell, so we had to shift the accounts to my new name and when that was done. The goblins brought out a potion that was the sickliest yellow color."

* * *

><p>(1889)<p>

"Good Lord Nicholas what is that?" Gabriel asked not taking his eyes off the potion. Nicholas chuckled at Gabriel's horror.

"When you add your blood to it, the potion will change color. It will change to a shade that is most like you."

"You mean it could turn blood red or sky blue?" Nicholas nodded.

"I am curious what color it will change."

"Alright Mr. Van Helsing, if you would drop three drops of blood into the potion we can get going with the adoption." Bloodspike said handing Gabriel a small silver knife. Gabriel took the blade and cut his thumb, he had to squeeze the required blood out before it healed. One the drops were in the potion, it began to churn, and turn a deep forest green color to which Nicholas humphed.

"Well that is very interesting, not sure what the colors correspond to." Gabriel looked in wonder at the potion. Bloodspike came around the desk with the potion.

"Do you Gabriel Van Helsing, wish Harry James Potter to become your son, and become a of your blood line forever?"

"I Gabriel Van Helsing wish for Harry James Potter to become my son, and be part of my blood line." The Goblin nodded and handed Harry the potion.

"Do you Harry James Potter wish to be a part of Gabriel Van Helsing's blood line and be his son, forever known as Harahel Van Helsing?"

"I Harry James Potter wish to be part of Gabriel Van Helsing's blood line and be his son, known as Harahel Van Helsing." Harry said quietly.

"You must now drink the potion. This will forever bind you to the Van Helsing blood line." Harry had to take two large gulps before the whole potion was gone. Bloodspike turned to Gabriel.

"You must now hold him for the bonding to be complete." Gabriel nodded scooping Harry up and sitting in one of the chairs with him. Harry began to shift and whimper.

"Daddy, I feel funny." Harry said panting into Gabriel's shoulder.

"Nicholas is this supposed to happen?"

"Yes, some minor discomfort is expected." Gabriel growled at Nicholas, shifting Harry's hands in front of him. They watched in fascination, as Harry's hair lengthened, picking up highlights of Gabriel's very dark brown, and his face shape changed to a child version of Gabriel's. Harry whimpered once again and looking down at his hands. Gabriel snapped is head up toward Nicholas.

"What you are about to see you can tell no one about. They will turn him into a weapon if you do." Nicholas nodded, with a worried look at Harry. "Now Harahel, how do you injuries feel?"

"Better, they don't hurt as much right now." Gabriel smiled with relief and check Harry's back to find the last of his injuries fading out. "The back of my hands itch daddy."

"Alright what you are going to do is flex your whole forearm, curl you hands into fists." Harry nodded and did as he was told. He hissed when the skin on the back of his hands in between his knuckles started to split. Nicholas went to move forward, but Gabriel waved him off. "You have to flex harder, the itching will stop when they come out fully." Harry nodded, and scrunched his face up in concentration.

They watched as three long bones slowly made their way out of the boy's hands. Harry panted in relief as the itching stopped just like Gabriel has promised him. He smiled at his new father, who smiled proudly back at him.

* * *

><p>"That was the first time; it took a lot of work to control them. You did not take as long to train with them as I did. But, they are our very last resort. It would not be honorable to use them on a normal person; father never used his if he could absolutely help it."<p>

"I remember Harry. So you got the healing, the good looks, and our cursed claws. Why did you want to be his son?"

"Aki, I had no one. My birth parents died with I was fifteen months old. Father was the first person that really loved me and wanted me." Harry took a deep breath. "Now I have father and then I got you. The best baby brother anyone could ask for." Harry smiled at Akihiro, his eye bright with unshed tears. It took everything in both brothers to keep from crying right there in the restaurant.

"Waiter two triple whiskeys." Harry ordered across the crowded room.

* * *

><p>An: So hope you like. R&amp;R, guys I see you reading any feedback would be good. Please ^,,^. So for those that did not get who Akihiro is his is Daken, Dark Wolverine.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

An: I own nothing; this is a Van Helsing/Harry Potter with some x-men twist to it. It was inspired by the one shot _Echoes_ by ToTheBeatofMyOwnDrummer. Also child abuse mentioned. Also I apologize if I offend anyone with the religious aspect of the story. also this is very Au and most of the characters are OOC.

_**Harry Van Helsing**_

(1890)

"Well Harahel what would you like for your seventh birthday?" Gabriel asked with an arched brow. He knew Harry would ask to go with him on some of his missions. As much as Gabriel would have loved to have Harry with him, he knew that it was too dangerous for the boy.

"You won't let me come with on missions till I am older. I think I would like a set of the hand blades you use." Harry said with a hopeful look in his eyes. Gabriel smiled at Harry before sighing

"Alright I will have Carl make a set small enough for you to practice with." Gabriel said ruffling Harry's hair, who huffed in irritation. Ever since his hair had grown out, Harry had taken great pains to make sure it looked just like Gabriel's.

"Thank you daddy. When are we going to train together some more?" Gabriel caught the sadness in the boy's voice, and sighed.

"As soon as they give me a break in between missions. In fact I am going to speak with them about a little time off." Harry practically jumped into Gabriel's arms he was so happy.

"Can we get something to eat now?" Gabriel chuckled at his son's very large appetite. Harry giggled when Gabriel's stomach made it's thoughts known.

"Yes I would say the sooner the better."

* * *

><p>"So I ended up with my first set of the hand blades like Father's. That was the same set you first learned on." Harry said as he dug into his pasta primavera. Akihiro nodded as he scooped up a large bit of his Tuscan steak.<p>

"Did you learn most of the weapons from him or from his instructors?"

"Both, but of course I liked learning from father the best." Harry paused to drink some more and took a couple of mouth full's more. "Father was true to his word. I was not allowed to go on missions till I was ten."

* * *

><p>(1893)<p>

"So Harahel you got your heaviest jacket packed? Russia is very cold this time of year." Gabriel said as he packed as well. Harahel sighed loudly, before answering his father.

"Yes, father. Carl also gave me two silver stakes, for emergencies. I also know that I am to stay in the church at all times, you do not want the werewolves using me against you."

"Well you certainly seem to know everything now don't you?" Gabriel said with his fist on his hip and a smirk on his face. "But you should have asked me about the stakes. I would have had him give you at least five." Harry glanced at his father to see if he was kidding, but saw that he was not. He gulped loudly.

"Is this mission really that dangerous?"

"Yes, Harahel this is the duty that our family has. We protect the innocent from the darkest things that have every walked the face of the earth."

"Yes, father." Harry said gravely.

"This above all else is our duty to the world. We are the ones with the ability to protect so we are entrusted with this."

"I will not forget father."

* * *

><p>"So it took a few weeks to get to Tsaritsyn, near the Volga River. He did not have too much trouble dispatching the pack that was there, I got to help a little. About half way through a very intense fight father ran out of silver stakes. I was of course not where I was supposed to be, thank God. I had several stakes and killed my first werewolf."<p>

"How angry was father?"

"Aki, he was proud of me for helping him but, I scared him half to death with my little stunt. I got my first real punishment that night." Harry said lost in his memories.

"He beat you didn't he?"

"Beat? Never! Spanked? Yes. I told you Aki, I scared him far more then I scared myself. Once he was done he explained to me that although we are hard to kill, it is not impossible. Once I understood why he was so scared, I became terrified at what I had done."

"So what happened after the mission?" Aki asked bringing the conversation back on track.

"I got to go to a real theater; I don't remember the play we saw. I didn't care, I was with father after a hunt and I was on top of the world."

* * *

><p>(1898)<p>

"I am reluctant to let you go on this hunt, Harahel. I know I promised you that you could start hunting with me but, I am your father and I would be remiss in my duty if I was not fearful of your safety."

"I understand father, but do you think it is any easier for me to stay here while you risk you life? I am just as fearful of your safety as you are mine. Besides Carl, I don't trust anyone else to watch your back for you."

"Harahel you wrong the Knights of the Holy Order. They are all excellent warriors and our brothers in arms."

"I am not faulting them father. But, if you ordered them to leave you in a battle that you cannot win, they would leave you there. I will not lose another family, I can't." Gabriel put an arm over Harry's shoulders.

"I know son. I will not leave you; I am much harder to kill than that." Gabriel said with a cocky smirk.

"As am I father." Harry smirked back.

* * *

><p>"So you were fifteen when he let you hunt with him. What were you going to hunt?"<p>

"We were hunting Red Caps. One in particular, it was vicious and attacked anyone dumb enough to get near."

"Did either of you get hurt?"

"No, a couple of close calls for both of us. But we got rid of the infestation, and the village returned to normal activity. My worst hunt ever was when I was twenty; it was my first solo hunt. They sent me up against, of all things a vampire."

* * *

><p>An: So hope you like. R&amp;R, guys I see you reading any feedback would be good. Please ^,,^. Sorry for this taking so long lost my outline.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

An: I own nothing; this is a Van Helsing/Harry Potter with some x-men twist to it. It was inspired by the one shot _Echoes_ by ToTheBeatofMyOwnDrummer. Also child abuse mentioned. Also I apologize if I offend anyone with the religious aspect of the story. also this is very Au and most of the characters are OOC.

Also for anyone who has read the x-men comics Daken origins should be familiar.

_**Harry Van Helsing**_

(1903)

_'Damn my luck. I don't think that I will make it out alive.'_ Harry thought to himself as he tried to dodge another blow from the enraged vampire. _'If only I had not botched the kill strike I would not be in this mess.'_

_'Harahel think damn it! You also have your wand. Think you know of some spell to help you.' _Gabriel thought as he watched his son struggle with the enraged undead. He was about to intervene when he heard Harry shout a spell.

"_Solis!_" A small sun like ball of light shot out of the tip of Harry's wand. Gabriel had to take better cover so Harry would not know that he was watching him. This small sun caused the vampire to turn to ash right before both of their eyes.

Gabriel quickly made his way out of the cave and headed back to his mount to continue his journey to his next mission having already left a note for Harry to find in his room. While Harry slowly made his way out of the lair, to head back to the tavern he was staying in.

After his long walk back to the tavern, he was securely back in his room where he saw sitting on his bed a white object. He was so tired his brain would not come up with what the object was called. He slowly leaned down, picked up the object and placed it on the table next to his bed; once he had accomplished this, he dropped boneless on to the bed and promptly began to snore.

* * *

><p>Harry and Akihiro were walking to their quarters at the Vatican. Harry could tell that Akihiro wanted him to continue his tale.<p>

"So when I woke up the next morning in one piece, I was able to read the letter father has left for me."

"Oh? What did he tell you?" Akihiro asked eagerly. Harry mentally cursed their father for getting lost in his mission.

"Much the same as the one I left you after your first solo mission."

"Oh. So he was proud of you?"

"Yes, he will be proud of you as well Aki."

"How did you know he was watching you in the vampire lair?" Akihiro asked opening up the door to their rooms.

"He couldn't hide his smell, I know he watched but did nothing, he let me succeed or fail on my own. I succeed, just as you did."

"So all this leads to you finding me how?" Harry chuckled at his brother's eagerness to hear his part in the family history.

"Tomorrow, I will finish this tomorrow." Akihiro growled in frustration but agreed.

* * *

><p>(1945)<p>

"You must promise me that you will watch over me, if I have any cubs you take care of them as the oldest." Gabriel pleaded with Harry.

"Alright, I understand it is my duty to the family. I will take any cubs and raise them as one of us. Like I would really do anything different." Harry huffed in irritation. Gabriel smiled indulgently at his son.

"Now Harahel I do not want you to interfere with the Logan persona. We created him so that he can get a Muramasa blade from the insane weapons smith Muramasa. All of his weapons are said to be amazing, and very dangerous. We have to have one to get rid of the abomination."

"Is he really that evil? Must he be killed; he is a part of us." Harry asked pleading with is eye that they did not have to do something so horrific. Gabriel sighed, looked Harry dead in the eye.

"He has killed hundreds of people. He is a cold blooded killer, which has turned into a monster." Gabriel said as gently as he could. "We are Monster Hunters, this is what we do. We protect the innocent from the true darkness of the world. Do you understand?"

"Yes father, but that does not mean that I have to like it." Harry said with a hard glint in his eyes. Gabriel smiled sadly at him.

"I would expect nothing less from my son." Harry just shook his head at his father's declaration. "We should finish mapping out this poor man's personality. I don't want anything to slip through that is me."

* * *

><p>"It took us months to get every detail worked out right. Adjusting as new data came in. I thought we would never finish." Harry said as they finished their breakfast. Akihiro nodded and waited for the rest of the tale to spill out of his half awake sibling.<p>

"You're awful quiet this morning."

"Waiting for you and glad to be home again."

"So on with the history hummm?"

"Yes. If you wouldn't mind."

"What I am about to tell you, is not pleasant. It has to do with how you were born. I have always dreaded having to tell you this part." Harry said becoming very interested in his plate.

"I won't be mad Harry. I want to know."

"You may wish you didn't when you hear what happened."

* * *

><p>(1946)<p>

Harry crouched on top of the wall that surrounded the home, the Logan persona and his very pregnant step-mother Itsu lived in. He looked through his binoculars and observed someone not Logan sneaking into the home. He watched for a few more seconds to see where the intruder was headed. He cursed himself, as he saw a small muzzle flash.

He jumped down from the wall and charged into the home to see who had fired the weapon. He came upon a man call "The Winter Soldier" tearing out of the house through a window.

Harry quickly darted into the room the other man had just left, only to see a shadowy figure leaning over his dying stepmother.

"Get the hell away from her." Harry said raising his revolver at the figure and fired. This knocked the figure back but it was still trying to get to his unborn sibling, at this Harry saw red. He drew his wand and fired off several cutting cures, driving the unknown assailant away from the dying mother and child. Once he was sure that the intruder was gone he checked on Itsu, who was hanging on by a thread.

"*gasp*Akihiro, save him please." Itsu pleased through bloody lips. Harry wept and nodded. He saw that the other person was trying to rip his sibling out of Itsu. He pulled his best dagger to finish opening the poor woman. A gush of fluid, and Harry found himself holding his baby brother. He quickly checked Itsu to see if she still lived. Her unseeing eyes looked toward the squalling infant and smiled.

"He lives Itsu, you may rest now. No harm will come to him as long as I draw breath." Harry whispered to her. Itsu smiled and breathed no more. Harry sobbed over her, and his small brother.

He was drawn out of his grief at failing Itsu and his father, by a shivering baby Akihiro. He got up quickly and found the clothes that they had set aside for after Akihiro's birth. He gently diapered and clothed the new Van Helsing and packed for the trip back to Italy. Harry knew someone would come after them if they knew baby Akihiro survived his mother's death.

* * *

><p>"So, that is how you were born. Please forgive me for failing you." Harry said thickly.<p>

"*sniff* When do we go after the Winter Soldier?" Akihiro asked as he drank his coffee. Harry sighed, and took a deep breath.

"I already went after him. When you were three, I tracked him down. It seems he was Captain America's sidekick Bucky. He had been brainwashed, and was working for the Russians. I explained what happened that night, he did tell me that he was sorry that he had been forced to take Itsu from you."

"I suppose that we should forgive, but, not forget." Akihiro sighed

"Oh, no I told him once we had finished with our missions we would be coming after him."

"Oh, good to know."

"Father will want a piece of him as well." Akihiro gave a feral smile that was mirrored back at him by Harry.

* * *

><p>An: So hope you like. R&amp;R, guys I see you reading any feedback would be good. Please ^,,^. Sorry for this taking so long lost my outline.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

An: I own nothing; this is a Van Helsing/Harry Potter with some x-men twist to it. It was inspired by the one shot _Echoes_ by ToTheBeatofMyOwnDrummer. Also child abuse mentioned. Also I apologize if I offend anyone with the religious aspect of the story. also this is very Au and most of the characters are OOC.

_**Harry Van Helsing**_

(Fall of 1986 Italy)

"Well, Harry still no hint of where father could be. We are running out of ideas on where to look."

"Forty years is not that long a time for us. He will turn up. The Logan persona was programmed to think that he was Canadian, from the Alberta area. Pack both your heavy winter gear and your summer light clothes; we may be a while in looking for the old timer."

"Old timer? I suppose that he would be that." Akihiro said thoughtfully. Harry snorted.

"More like ancient timer. I don't think it will be much longer; father and I programmed the persona to have dreams of his past with me being an ending element."

Akihiro nodded and kept packing. Harry sighed and sent a silent prayer that they would at least find some sign of him. They had heard nothing about his location since 1946, just after Itsu was killed. He knew both parts of his father would be grieving the loss of the innocent woman, which would make Logan act rashly.

"What things would he remember in those dreams?" Harry was shaken by the question, he had not thought of that.

"Well we set it to be a memory of something our father chose. I think he choose a memory of a hunt that happened just before I got there."

"Why would choose something like that?"

"He killed Dracula and the Gypsy princess, Anna Valerious. Did you know that?"

"How did he do that?"

"Well he got bit by a werewolf, and then bit Dracula, it was like poison to him. Anna Valerious had to administer a cure to father to save him. But when she went to inject him, it startled father to the point that the werewolf lashed out automatically. Father never really got over how she died." Harry sighed as he zipped up his duffle.

"So traumatic memories are the strongest, which is why he chose that one. Huh! So we are off to the wilds of Canada." Akihiro said with a large smile. "I have never been there before."

"I have once or twice. Never did find him, I was always just a bit too late." Harry sighed. "But they have cage fighting in the bars. I have found I like the cage fights to blow off steam." Akihiro got an even bigger grin on his face, as they both left the room, and headed out.

* * *

><p>(July 31st, 1991 Italy)<p>

"So Harry what do you want for your 108th ?" Akihiro asked as he twirled fettuccine noodles and sauce on to his fork. Harry hummed as he thought and chewed.

For this mission with father over and done with. It has take decades longer then it should have. You would think that after four years we would have at least seen him." as Harry was saying this, an owl flew in to the living room and perched on a desk chair. Harry arched an eye brow at the bird.

"Must be my school letter. Stupid asses think I am still a child." Harry wiped his mouth, and tossed his napkin down on the table. He huffed, as he approached the bird.

"So is that for me?" the owl stuck its leg out for Harry to take the letter. He carefully untied the letter and sat back down to his dinner.

"What school letter?"

"My letter from Hogwarts, it is the school that my biological parents and Nicholas went to. It's a school for wizards!"

"Harry you have been out of school for almost a century. Why would they be sending you a letter now?"

"They haven't updated their roster. They think that I am eleven years old." Harry said with a smirk. Akihiro snatched the letter up and look to see who it was addressed to.

"Harry this is not even the right name. Who in the world is Harry Potter?" Harry just about died laughing at his younger brother. Once under control Harry looked at his upset sibling.

"Sorry Aki. I am Harry Potter, the "Boy-Who-Lived", and before you ask, my name got famous for something I did not even do."

"Ok, explain please." Akihiro said looking very confused.

"Well my biological parents were fighting against a dark lord. Well there is some prophecy about a child being born that would kill him, so I was born at the wrong time and he decided that I was the one from the prophecy. It could have been another boy, but he chose me. *sigh* so he broke the wards around my house on Halloween. My father warned my mother to take me and run, he was killed almost immediately. The dark lord then came after me and my mother. When he found us, my mother threw herself in front of me, begging for him to take her life instead of mine. He finally got fed up with it and killed her, then tried to kill me as well. You can see how well that worked."

"So that's why you were with those awful people. Why were you in Italy at all?"

"Vernon had a business meeting; no one could watch me at home. So I got stuck going."

"So why did you have me talk with you on the plane?"

"Because I remembered a Van Helsing speaking with me on the plane. I also remember he had an older brother and as you got older I realized that it was you I had spoken with." Harry said with a large smile.

"You remembered me? I'm flattered."

"Hum. So they are calling me to come kill the dark lord."

"So why you?" Akihiro glared at the letter like it had offended him personally, and snapped it on to the table. Harry chuckled at his reaction.

"Well that prophecy has it that I will be the only one to end his reign of terror. The old fool that runs the school wants me to be a weapon. I think I will but on my terms."

"What do you mean he wants you to be a weapon?" Akihiro said looking even more offended.

"It's all right. Once I was in a different time, I was out of both of their grasps. Also they think that I am eleven, I go now and all of them are going to die of fright." Harry chuckled darkly to himself. "That could be interesting."

"Why is that?" Akihiro said skeptically.

"Well, if I am already grown up and the horcrux gone already. I think that I will be a much better chance of getting rid of that idiot. Not to mention I really want to have a long talk with that old coot of a headmaster."

"He was the one that put you with those people didn't he?" Harry nodded. Akihiro growled and his eyes changed to a feral gold.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Nicholas for meeting with me so quickly." Harry said shaking the ancient wizard's hand. Nicholas grinned at the younger wizard.<p>

"For you my boy anything. Have you heard from your father?" Nicholas asked hopefully.

"No and we didn't even catch sight of him in Canada last we were there. I came to you today because I received my Hogwarts letter. I require some advice on how to approach the staff."

"Oh in other words you want to know how to handle Albus?" Nicholas said with a knowing smirk. Harry chuckled at the old wizards antics.

"Yes and to introduce you to Akihiro." Harry said as he turned to look behind him. Akihiro stepped forward with his hat in his hands, smiled at Nicholas.

"Oh my you do so look like your father. My just as strapping as your father that's for sure. I bet you have to fend off the ladies with a stick?" Nicholas said with a smug grin.

"Ummmm. I guess so. Can't date much in our line of work."

"If I may ask? Why a Mohawk and the tattoos?"

"Just wanted something different." Akihiro said as Nicholas and Harry chuckled at the youngest Van Helsing.

"In your family different is not so hard to come by." Nicholas said patting Akihiro on the arm. "He looks to be a fine young man. Will you be taking him with you to Hogwarts?"

"It depends. With the given situation what would you recommend?" Harry said as they made their way to the living room. Akihiro trailing behind, looking at some of the pictures that littered the hall.

"Harry they move." Akihiro said after looking at a couple.

"Those are wizard photos Aki." Harry said with a chuckle. Akihiro nodded and look through them some more.

"No one has a wizard photo of father, do they?" Akihiro asked sadly.

"Well yes there is one. I have it over here." Nicholas said as he picked up the photo. He smiled sadly as he looked at Akihiro. "This is one of the few pictures of your father, well besides wanted posters." He said with a chuckle and handed Akihiro the photo, who grinned at the old wizard.

Harry moved to stand beside Akihiro as he looked over the photo. Both men laughed when the photo Gabriel made a rude gesture at the camera and returned to hugging Nicholas and a woman.

"Who is the woman in the photo?"

"That is my wife, who is out shopping." Nicholas said with a large smile. Akihiro nodded and looked at the photo again.

"So he still will look like this?" Akihiro asked looking expectantly at both wizards.

"Did you not explain about his healing ability?" Nicholas asked Harry.

"Yes and he still does not quite believe me."

"I can personally attest to the fact that your father has not aged in the whole time I have known him." Nicholas said with a large smile. Akihiro looked at his brother, who smiled and nodded his reassurance. Akihiro nodded and studied the picture trying to memorize the face that was laughing with the older couple.

"So you were going to tell me what you thought of me going to the school to speak with Dumblebutt."

"I think you should proceed with caution. He has had many years to practice manipulating people. Also he is a gifted Legilimens and Occlumens."

"Hummm...so taking Aki might not be a good idea. Not that I don't trust you, I don't want you getting mind raped." Akihiro nodded with a frown.

"I don't like the idea of you going in alone. Is there any way to have a charm made that would block this or a spell?" Akihiro asked still studying the photo.

"Well let me think a moment. Hum...Well...There might be a spell, but I don't know if it would work. I think your best bet would be a charm. I think I have one that blocks legilimency, and deflects minor curses and hexes. Let me see if I can find it." Nicholas said with a wink to Harry as he left the room.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked indicating the picture in Akihiro's hand.

"I think I look just like him and so do you. How is that?"

"Well when a man and a woman love each other..."

"Not that part! Good God I know that part. I mean how you look like father."

"I told you that already." Harry said with a smart ass smirk.

"The adoption, right I forgot. Sorry." Akihiro said sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's alright. I forget sometimes too. But, that I was Harry Potter." Akihiro nodded and smiled at his older sibling.

"Gentlemen I have found it. Here Akihiro put this on." Nicholas said handing Akihiro a set of what looked like dog tags.

"Dog tags?"

"Not just any dog tags, but those of a good man that had to leave his sons."

"These are father's dog tags? How did you get them?"

"Your father left them behind in Japan after you were born, Harahel had them enchanted for just this purpose."

"You planned this?" Akihiro asked in shock. "Why?"

"You needed something to hang onto. This kills two birds with one stone." Harry said sadly.

"Thank you." Akihiro whispered before putting on the dog tags. "Why haven't you worn them?"

"I don't need a reminder of father, plus what they do now I can do on my own." Harry said with a sad smile.

"Alright now that taking Akihiro will not be a problem. I think you should speak with Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape, they knew your biological parents. Also have you been back to the bank, you may have inherited the Potter vaults as well. In fact I would go there first." Nicholas said deep in thought.

"You think the old man has tampered with the vault?" Harry asked as he got comfortable. He signaled Akihiro to do the same. "Perenelle will not let us leave without our attendance at supper." Harry said in answer to Akihiro's questioning look. Akihiro nodded and got comfortable as well.

"Let us send a letter now. They should be able to tell us if you are to attend a will reading." Nicholas said as he grabbed parchment and quill. Harry got up and went looking for the Flamel's owl. Akihiro watched the old wizard scratch out a quick note about any will readings Harahel Van Helsing former Harry James Potter needed to attend. Harry showed back up with the owl resting on his forearm. The note was secured and sent to the wizard's bank.

"Now all we have to do is wait. So what are we having for supper? Perenelle's stew I hope." Harry said wiggling his eyebrows at Nicholas.

"No roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, mixed veggies and Treacle Tart for desert." Nicholas said rubbing his hands together. "Now she made that tart just for you Harahel. She doesn't make things like that for me anymore." Nicholas said with a pout. Akihiro and Harry chuckled at the pouting wizard.

They did not have to wait long as the owl returned with another owl not far behind. They had just finished the main course and were about to dig into their desert.

"Umm...Harahel get that would you?" Nicholas asked with a full mouth.

"Ugh...Nicholas just because you are an ancient old man does not mean you can forget your manners."

"I am only 665 years old, a drop in the bucket compared to your father." Nicholas said as Harry removed both letters.

"One is from the school again. Have to decide what to tell them. Bank, Nicholas." Harry said handing the letter Nicholas.

"Tell them nothing. Let them go to the Dursley's home. Let them think you were adopted at an orphanage. The Knights of the Holy Order will be able to send you with marching papers." Nicholas said as they sat eating their deserts.

"Mrs. Flamel, this is wonderful. I can see why it is Harahel's favorite." Akihiro said taking another large bite. Perenelle giggled at Akihiro.

"Please call me Perenelle. Your father and brother discovered that one night and have always asked that I make it for them." Akihiro smiled at her, and kept on eating while Nicholas read the letter from the bank.

"Harahel, I was right!" Nicholas crowed in triumph "You need to go to the bank tomorrow to hear your biological parents will."

"Does this mean we have to go to Diagon Alley?"Akihiro asked looking like a kid at Christmas. The three wizards chuckled at the young hunter's enthusiasm. "What? You have never taken me there."

* * *

><p>Harry and Akihiro had just made it into the alley when they heard someone coming up behind them.<p>

"Well, looks like they will let anyone into Diagon alley now. So sad. Come Draco we have to get your robes for school."

"Robes, really? She was kidding right?" Akihiro asked in a whisper to Harry.

"Yes brother robes, they still have not gotten into the proper century." Harry said with a chuckle at Akihiro's astonished look.

They made their way to the large white building at the very end of the alley. Both hunters nodded to the goblins standing guard at the doors. Once inside, they both paused for a split second to access who would be able to assist them. Harry walked up to the nearest teller.

"Greetings good goblin my name is Harahel Van Helsing, I believe I have an appointment for the reading of a will." Harry said confidently. The goblin looked up and stared at the hunters. Whatever he was looking for he seemed to have found it, as he nodded and signaled for them to follow him.

"Master Bloodhook will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Harry said as they both took a seat in front of the large desk. They both looked around at the paintings that were hanging from the wall. They did not have to wait long, which was fortunately at the brothers were notoriously impatient and easily bored.

"Misters Van Helsing, it is good to meet both of you. I am Master Goblin Bloodhook. I understand that you Harahel Van Helsing were adopted by Gabriel Van Helsing when you were just six?"

"Yes Master Bloodhook. I was sent to the past by Lady Magic herself. My father adopted me shortly after in this very bank." Harry said with a smile.

"Ah yes I see that paperwork here. My that was one hundred two years ago. You have aged well for a man of one hundred eight." Harry simply smiled at the goblin. "Ah I see your original name. If you would please we need a blood sample for the will."

Harry held out his hand and let the goblin cut his finger and dripped several drops of blood on to a sealed parchment. Once he was done, the seal popped open and Akihiro watched with fascination at the whole thing.

"We Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter, being of sound mind, body and magic, do decree that our son Harry James Potter is our sole heir. We have divided some things out for our friends, and leave the rest to Harry."

"To Sirius Black, we leave our son in your care, if you cannot we ask that he be adopted out, he is not to go to Petunia Dursley. Also to Padfoot, we love you, you walking flea bag, we also leave 1 million galleons. We know you don't need it but we really want you to have a good hoorah on us."

"To Remus Lupin, we love you as well Moony. We leave you the cottage in Cornwall and 1 million galleons. Please help Padfoot look after Harry. You and Padfoot were our first choices for taking Harry but you know why we could not leave him with you (Damn Anti-Werewolf laws) and for the love of Merlin, get some nice clothes and find a nice she wolf to settle down with." Akihiro chuckled at most of this, while Harry just shook his head.

"To Harry we leave the rest of our estate. We love you more than anything son, we hope above all else that you find happiness. Even if you are not raised by Padfoot and Moony."

"I have compiled all of the assets for you to go over. Your trust vault will be dissolved and the funds will no longer be taken out of the family vault. So you trust vault key will no longer be needed. Do you have that key?" Bloodhook asked handing Harry a very large folder.

"No I never had that key; I can only assume that Dumbledore has it. Thank you putting this file together for me." Harry said as he started to go over the estates contents.

"Per the request sent last night, we looked in to any and all transactions involving the Potter vaults. The vaults that you have previously inherited remain untouched by anyone but yourself and Bloodspike your personal accounts manager."

"Fear not good master goblin, I wish you to remain in charge of the Potter accounts." Harry said mildly, and frowned at some of the contents. "I see that the family own large amounts of land in Canada and America. Is any leased or rented out? Also what other stocks and holding are still current?"

"Several Worthington industries, Stark Industries, the X-Corporation and those are just a few. You also have magical holdings as well."

"Oh which ones?" Harry asked not looking up from the folder.

"Well you have controlling shares in the Daily Prophet, Honeydukes along with several others. Now there are many questionable transactions from your trust vault, all are by Headmaster Dumbledore. Which makes sense as you did not have the key; He has shifted money to his personal accounts and to the personal accounts of Molly Weasley and her children Ronald and Ginny. We can recover the money, as is laid out by the banking laws."

"I would like to do so but not till I have spoken with the Headmaster personally." Harry said thoughtfully.

"As is your right. Now most of the properties have been locked by the bank to guard against thieves and squatters. What properties would you like to open if any?"

"What Property is closest to the school?"

"Which school?"

"Pardon?" Harry asked blinking in surprised confusion.

"Several of the Canadian and American properties are near schools. The one in Canada is near the Northern Lights school of Magic near Calgary, Xavier Institute for Higher Learning in North Salem, New York, Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons is near Paris, France, and Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, in Edinburgh, Scotland. So you have homes in Calgary, North Salem, Paris and Edinburgh. I take it you meant the one in Scotland?" the goblin said with a grin.

"Yes, if we have need of the other properties we will contact you." Harry said as he tried to take it all in. Akihiro got a mischievous look before he spoke to his brother.

"Harahel, don't you have property some place warm?"

"Master Bloodhook, is there any temperate or tropical homes?"

"Yes only one, in Rome, Italy. I understand the winters are somewhat mild." The brothers grinned at each other, before nodding.

"Ok, I will need the house in Rome opened and the house in Edinburgh open as well."

"That can be arranged easily. Any other financial transactions today Lord Van Helsing?" Bloodhook asked as he wrote out the orders for the two homes to be opened again and tossed the note into an out tray where it disappeared. Akihiro looked amazed, and Harry had to laugh at his expression.

"No, but please make sure that the will is carried out in full." Harry said as he continued to look through everything.

After several minutes four metal disks appeared in the goblins in tray.

"The one marked with the coliseum is the port key to the home in Rome, and the one with the P on it is the port key to the home in Edinburgh. Now you will both need to place a drop of blood to key the port key just to you and you can have more made, but you will be the only ones that can bring anyone else into the homes." They nodded and took the knives that the goblin offered to them. Once that was done they bid farewell to the Goblin.

They were half way out of the alley when, they were almost run over by several wizards headed for the shops searching for someone.

"I think brother that we should take a look at the home here first. I think they are looking for me." Harry said in a whisper that could not be heard without mutant enhanced hearing. Akihiro gave a slight nod but, never took his eyes off of the searching wizard. Harry guided his overprotective brother into the alley leading to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once inside, Harry smirked at Akihiro and call Tom down to order some drinks.

"Afternoon, two Fire whiskeys and what is the special today?" Harry asked tossing down a couple of galleons for the drinks. Akihiro looked for a place to sit, while Harry ordered for them.

Once seated both brothers were watching the entryway to the alley and waited for the wizards that almost knocked them down to come back in. They were both surprised when a huge man walked in sniffling.

"Tom give me my usual. I can't believe Harry Potter has gone missin'*sniff* them horrible people said he was adopted, didn't act like they cared." the mountainous man said is a low but carrying voice. The brothers grinned and tried not to laugh.

"Stop it Harahel. You are going to make me laugh!" Akihiro said whimpered from the effort of trying not to laugh. The three wizards charging through the alleyway door stopped any thoughts of laughing they had. They watched with guarded eyes as the wizards began to discuss where they should look next.

"The blasted Dursleys, they read the letter and still adopted Harry out. They said that they had gone out of country for a holiday and dumped him off there, but they would not say which country." Said a wizard in long robes of a dark green with leaves all over it that matched his hat, he also wore his beard so long he could tuck it into his belt to keep it out of his way, and half-moon glasses perched on his long crooked nose.

"Well good riddance to the brat." a wizard with a hook nose, greasy hair, and black robes that made him look like a bat, said with a sneer. Akihiro let out a deep low growl, which Harry silence with a look.

"Headmaster, I think we should question them again. I know that they are with hold information." a very bedraggled wizard said. Harry and Akihiro gave each other hard glances, when the serving witch came with their meal.

"Thank you." Harry said, and Akihiro nodded. They did not hear anymore as the wizards left via the floo. Once they were done, they paid and exited back to the entryway to Diagon Alley. They both pulled and activated the port keys to the Edinburgh home.

* * *

><p>An: So hope you like. R&amp;R, guys I see you reading any feedback would be good. Please ^,,^. Sorry for this taking so long lost my outline.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

AN:I own nothing.

_**Harry Van Helsing**_

* * *

><p>When the brothers landed in the Edinburgh home they were greeted by four house elves.<p>

"Greetings, Lordship, I be head house elf Poppet, this is Dolly, Mutt and Dawg. We be the house elves of House Potter." Poppet said bowing deeply, the rest followed suit. Akihiro smiled at the small creatures.

"Do you take care of all the homes?"

"Yes, Master Potter. Poppet makes sure all are clean, nothing missing." Poppet said her large eye showed some fear.

"Why are you afraid of me? I promise my brother and I will not harm you. I simply wished to find out how many house elves were bond to the Potter line.

"Just us four, sir." Poppet said with a deep bow, her long ears and nose almost touching the ground.

"Wonderful fewer names for me remember. *whisper*I am really bad with names." Harry said with a wink at the elf, which smiled shyly and giggled. Akihiro chuckled at the small house elf, before squatting down in front of the two male elves.

"So are you two twins?" Both elves nodded vigorously with their ears flapping. "Well we will need two of the rooms opened up and something to eat please." The twins smiled and popped out.

"Poppet where is the study? I needed one of you four to deliver a letter to Professor Minerva McGonagall, she will need to speak with Professor Severus Snape and I will need the one delivering the letter to wait for the response."

"Dolly be very trustworthy, she can take letter to Hogwarts' teachers. Master Potter need this done right now?" Poppet asked with wide eyes.

"Please call me Harry or Van Helsing and I have to write the letter first but it can wait till tomorrow." Poppet nodded and quickly led Harry to a large study. All poor Harry could do was gape at how large and ornate the study was. The whole room was done in dark oak with a large fireplace in the wall to the right. Harry stepped up to the fireplace to look at the stone and mantel.

"Master Harry that be local stone and the hearth be local river rock. The books be master James favorites and master before him's favorites." Poppet said proudly. Harry smiled at her; he now knew how to truly win over the head elf.

"And the furnishings Poppet, the desk is dark oak as well?" Poppet nodded and grinned at Harry. "This truly beautiful, it has been a very long time since I have been in a room this lovely, and it not be a church." Poppet blushed.

"Likes I said Master Harry we takes good care of the Potter house."

Harry chuckled at the proud little house elf and began to search through the drawers looking for writing tools. Once he had secured the quill, ink and parchment, he sat down in the large wing backed chair.

"Poppet, could you please get Akihiro and setup our meal in here please? Thank you." Poppet popped out of the room. Harry had written the letter twice to keep from revealing to much about himself and what he was planning.

Akihiro came in with the twins, carrying a bottle of white wine and two glasses. The twins carried in plates and napkins, on a large silver serving tray was cheeses, smoked meats, small loaves of bread and several types of crackers.

"Is there any fruit to go with this, like grapes, pears, or apples?" Harry asked as he stared at the platter before him.

"Yes Master Harry, there be all three."

"Akihiro, which to you want?"

"Boys why don't you bring some of each?" Akihiro asked. The twins smiled and popped out to get the fruit. Harry smiled at Akihiro, and conjured a chair for him in front of the desk.

"What do you think of the study?"

"Stunning, last time we were in a place this pretty it was a church." Harry laughed at Akihiro.

"I said the same thing. Come I am starving, the food at the Leaky Cauldron is not as good as I was led to believe."

"Well I asked for this as the meal, that food was too greasy for my liking." Akihiro said with a scowl.

"I agree, we should stick to the lighter fare we are used to." Harry said "I should have just had us stick to drinks."

"I found this wine in a very large wine cellar. I saw all sorts of wines, some really rare ones too. And that kitchen. Oh God! The meals that we could make in there. The baking I could do, the counter space is enough for making sushi rolls not a problem, which is all at once too." Harry looked at him skeptically.

"Try eating a cracker. The one I tried was quite good." Harry said he was rewarded with an eye roll from his little brother.

"You are so pushy sometimes." Akihiro said with a much put upon sigh and found a cracker he wanted to try.

The twins popped back in with a large dinner plate full of the three fruits cut up and washed. Akihiro quickly thanked the elves and unloaded them of their burden.

"When do you elves usually eat?" Harry asked "And what do you eat?"

"Three meals Master, they be stew and bread." the elves answered in unison.

"Is that all?" Akihiro asked, the twins shook their heads no.

"Good. Have you eaten today?" Harry asked staring intently at the pair, who quickly nodded. "Are our rooms ready?"

"**Yes, Master Harry**."

"Why don't you two and the lady elves go eat supper?" Akihiro asked, the twins looked at each other and back at the brothers before bowing. They didn't even straighten up before they disappeared.

"They are so nice."

"Hum, true. Shame some wizards treat them like slaves."

"In this day and age? How can you possibly be mean to such gentle creatures?" Akihiro said with a scowl.

"I have asked myself that same question many times in my long life. Let me know if figure it out will you?" Harry said loading one of the plates with everything he wanted to sample. Akihiro chuckled, and shock his head.

"You have to have the largest appetite I have ever seen." Harry rolled his eyes at Akihiro.

"Aki one of the reasons that I have such a large appetite is because of how I was treated before Father. Also you're not one to talk. I have seen you eat a whole large pizza by yourself."

"Hey in my defense I was just healing and I had not eaten all day." Akihiro said. Harry smiled and patted his shoulder.

"You keep telling yourself that Aki. Now when we have our meeting with the Professors don't volunteer any extra info. I am sorry but, you will be playing the strong silent type."

"I expected that Harry. I don't know enough about the magical world to be any use that way. I will just look pretty and be the large back up." Akihiro said with a mischievous grin.

"I honestly wish we did not have to deal with any of this, but the wizards of the UK are not doing anything about Riddle." Harry said with a sigh.

"You would think they would be able to over whelm him with numbers alone." Akihiro said with a small sneer.

"They are too afraid. So they decided that I was to be the hero at fifteen months old. Now, the heavenly Father made it so I could take care of this problem." Harry said with some heat. Akihiro arched a brow at his brother.

"So what is the game plan?"

"Well, right now we get as many people on board with finding out if and how Voldeishorts is going to come back. Next getting Dumblebutt out of power so we can get this cleaned up quickly."

"Well you said um Voldeishorts?" Akihiro snorted before continuing. "Put a horcrux in your scar by accident, this would suggest that he had made one or more before and this was more a reflex then anything." Harry sat blinking at Akihiro, he got a thoughtful look.

"What you say makes sense. I don't know why I did not think of that before. He did have very devoted followers; they may have items in their vaults hidden for him."

"So how many known Deatheaters are there? And which would have a vault?" Akihiro asked pulling parchment and quill. The list took a couple of hours to compile, and once finished they rewrote the list and sent it to the bank with a note asking them to search for the dangerous artifacts in the known Deatheaters vaults.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office away from prying eyes. She had worked very hard over the years to be known as the strict but fair teacher. If any student saw her now they would see a weeping mess, she was stunned to learn that Harry had been dumped off by the Dursley's. She cursed herself for not fighting with Albus about placing Harry with them. She knew from Lilly that her dreadful sister hated anything to do with the Magical world. She hoped that Harry went to a loving family that would send him to school.<p>

Minerva's hands were shaking so bad she almost sloshed the Hennessy she was drinking, out of her glass. She jumped just a bit when a house elf she had never seen before popped in to her office.

"*sniff* Can I help you?" Minerva asked wiping her face very quickly. To her astonishment the elf bowed.

"I be Dolly Professor Kitty. I be remembering you from when Mistress Lilly spoke of school."

"Yes, you are a house elf in the employ of the Potters. Please do you know where Harry is?" Minerva asked hope brightening her eyes. The House elf shook her head.

"Not with Potters any more, but, Van Helsing Professor Kitty. Master sent letter for you, I be waiting to take reply back."

"Van Helsing? The Monster Hunter?" Minerva asked taking the letter from the small house elf.

"Yes, ma'am." Minerva frowned at the letter, looking at the very elegant handwriting. She was just to curious for her own good, it was something her mother had always warned her about. She studied the seal on the back to try and see what emblems the famous monster hunter would use. All she saw in the seal was two letters VH, she shrugged and opened it.

_Greetings Professor McGonagall,_

_I am Harahel Van Helsing; I am the son of Gabriel Van Helsing. I too am a Monster Hunter like my father, but I am also a Wizard. _

_I am writing to you as I will be in need of your help. I am aware that you have a great danger in the form of a Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldamort. My profession is one that I protect those that cannot protect themselves. I will need any and all support from upstanding members of magical community. I believe yourself and Professor Severus Snape were both friends with one or both of the Potters. I would like to get some background on the situation. _

_If you would be willing I would like to meet with both of you if possible, as there are other things that we need to discuss as well. Please send your reply with Dolly, as to when you would like to meet and where in the castle is the most secure from prying eyes and ears. _

_Thank you,_

_Harahel Van Helsing_

Minerva got up quickly and went to the floo. She tossed floo powder and shouted "Severus Snape". She then stuck her head into the fire to speak with Severus.

"Severus I must speak with you." The disembodied head of the deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts said. She did not have long to wait as a pair of black trouser legs came into view. Severus knelt down to the fire.

"Minerva, I hope this is not a social visit?" Severus asked small sneer. Minerva ignored the sneer.

"Yes, Van Helsing has caught wind of Voldemort. He would like to speak with us about the Potters. Can you come later tonight?"

"Certainly. Your office?" Minerva nodded before ending the floo call.

Once all the way back on her side of the floo, she quickly jotted down when and where to meet. Dolly stepped forward to take the letter and disappeared with a crack. Minerva sighed and started to tidy up her office for guests that evening.

* * *

><p>"Nicholas, Perenelle, I am glad you have come. I hope you like the manor." Harry said as he hugged his adopted uncle and aunt. "Poppet."<p>

The little elf popped into the main hall, bowed to Harry and Akihiro.

"Master Harahel, you need Poppet to do something?" She practically dance with happiness.

"Yes, Poppet. We and our guests will be taking brunch in the sun room please. Thank you." Harry said with a large smile. Poppet bowed with a very happy smile.

"Your house elves seem to adore you Harry, what did you do to them?" Nicholas asked with questioning look.

"Nothing, we treat them like people. Akihiro, made friends with Mutt and Dawg. Those two are so adorable, the only twin house elves I have ever heard of." Harry said as he held the chair for Perenelle, who smiled at him before taking her seat.

"Well on to the reasons that we are here, aside from a social visit. Albus contacted me about getting the Stone into hiding. I think he is planning on using the Longbottom boy, seeing as you are not available. I have given him a fake, but a very good fake. I would suggest that you be on your guard with him."

"What drove him to be like this?" Harry wondered quietly to himself. Akihiro snorted at him.

"Power, what else Harry? You really should not be surprised." Harry glowered at Akihiro when three house elves popped into the sun room. Akihiro moved to get several of the trays that the twins were carrying, and Harry knelt down next to Dolly.

"Here is letter from Professor Kitty, Master Harahel." Dolly said shyly.

"Thank you Dolly, I may need to send you back so wait a moment please." Dolly nodded.

_Mr. Van Helsing,_

_I and my colleague would be honored to speak with you this evening. We look forward to your arrival at 6pm in my office. _

_Sincerely,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Nicholas, they agreed to meet tonight. Any thoughts of what I shouldn't speak with them about?" Harry asked before turning back to Dolly. "Dolly why don't you go get something to eat? I know you missed breakfast and I apologize for that." Harahel said patting the small house elf on the shoulder. She blushed, nodding and popped out of the room.

"That is something that is distinct to your family Harry. Every other wizard family in the world would never think about making sure that their elves were taken care of." Nicholas said with a large smile, "So Akihiro what do you think of the wizarding world?"

"It's ok. Seems to have smaller problems, but with fewer people to solve them. Why does it have to be Harry?" Akihiro asked petulantly. Nicholas sighed and nodded.

"I understand how you feel Akihiro. I don't know why it has to be him either, I would also prefer that the wizards solved this one themselves but, they are not strong enough." Nicholas sighed "In my day whole villages would rise up against a dark lord. But, the wizards these days have become complacent, cocky and think that muggles are not dangerous. But, it really is only the UK that has this problem. Other countries are much more progressive."

"You mean like working with the 'muggles' and technology."

"Precisely. The US and the French are leading the way, already they have discovered a way for electricity to work within magical areas. It is all very exciting, every day they find some new way to have magic and technology work together." Nicholas said all this with much excitement. "I look forward to the day when every young witch and wizard can hold down jobs in both worlds." The brothers and Perenelle, all dissolved in to fits of giggles at Nicholas' awed expression. Nicholas finally noticed after a few moments and scowled at the others till they stopped giggling at him.

"Alright you jokers, on to business. Oh my, this does look lovey." Nicholas said eyeing the brunch that was laid out on the table. "I had heard that some of the views from Potter Manor were quite spectacular." He said with a sigh.

"You should see the private study of the master of the house. I have not even ventured into the main library just yet." Harry said as he poured green tea for everyone. "It is Green Tea; it's the only tea Aki will drink."

"Oh that's fine. I think you should tell Minerva the bare minimum she is not overly great with occlumency, but Snape is. He is a double agent for Albus. Him you can tell everything and he will not blab."

"Nicholas you forgot to tell him." Perenelle said with a sigh. "Harry he has always hated your biological father. He will, given the chance transfer that hate to you." Harry sighed.

"Well I guess I will start off with who I was raised by and who I am; then move on to parentage." Harry paused to think about what he should say in front of Minerva.

"So he should only say that we found out about what's his name, and we are here to take care of the issue seeing as they can or will not themselves? No talking about Harry's birth parents got it." Akihiro said as he began to serve the Flamels.

"I will have to eventually confront the headmaster."

"True, but never divulge who you once were. He is a very deadly manipulator; I believe he has been choreographing everything that has been going on. Up to and including your biological parents' deaths and you going to the Dursley's." Harry and Akihiro looked at each other and nodded.

"I think that the Van Helsing's are going to champion the missing boy hero." Harry said with an evil smirk.

"I feel bad; Albus was a good man once. To have to see him falling to this level of villainy is heart breaking." Perenelle said with a sigh. "He was so promising as a young man."

"True love but, that does not hold now and we have to deal with the man he has become, not the man he should have been." Nicholas said sympathetically. "Harry, there are plenty of wizards and witches that will want to help but, may more will just want to kill you out right. You must double check, triple check if you have to, but don't take anything at face value."

"I promise we will use the utmost care. So you think the goblins will find other horcrux in the Deatheater vaults?"

"Honestly, I pray to God, that they don't." Nicholas said. "But realistically I feel that they will."

Harry nodded, as he passed Perenelle the sausages. They eat well and reminisced about times when Harry was younger and all the things he would get into while their father was away.

* * *

><p>Severus watched as Minerva paced about her office. They both paused as they heard a loud crack and two tall men were standing with twin house elves.<p>

"Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape?"

"Yes, are you Mr. Van Helsing the Monster Hunter?"

"Mr. Van Helsing is our father. I am Harahel Van Helsing and this is my brother Akihiro Van Helsing, we have taken up our father's mantel of Monster Hunter." Harry said not looking up to far from under his hat.

"I see. Minerva perhaps the privacy charms would be a good idea." Severus said as he watched the pair.

"Boys we will call when we are finished here. Thank you." Harry said to the house elves, which bowed and popped out. Minerva worked quickly to shield the office from anyone listening in.

"Done. Please do you know where Harry Potter is?"

"Minerva I told you before, the brat in all probability ran away." As Severus said this, Harry and Akihiro took off their hats. Harry snorted at this, while Akihiro kept his face as neutral as possible.

"I can tell you that Harry is perfectly fine. He was adopted by a very nice family. And no I will not tell you what his new name is or where he is living. It is better if he is left alone." Harry said cracking his neck. Harry knew his height and size was very intimidating to most people.

"But, you swear his is alright." Minerva asked desperately; Harry smiled and nodded.

"Now this is not really a social visit. I need to know everything the two of you know about what happened Halloween night. I understand that both of you knew the Potters?"

"Yes. They were some of my better students. Severus was in the same year."

"I knew Lily well." Severus said not really looking at anyone.

"Alright do either of you know why they were targets?" Harry asked even though he already knew the answer.

"A prophecy was made with regards to the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. The Dark Lord found out about it and went to kill the Potter's" Severus said quietly.

"And the Prophecy, what did it say?" Harry asked again already knowing the answer. He really just wanted to gage how much everyone else knew. Akihiro sat quietly watching the two professors; Harry knew that he would share his observation with him later.

"No one knows exactly what it said. Someone overheard part of it and reported that part to the Dark Lord. A child born at the end of July. He will have a power to defeat the dark lord. born to those who thrice defied him."

"Is that the whole thing? I have found in my experience that prophecies are more complicated." Harry said arching a brow at the two professors. Severus looked at the fire in the small fireplace, but did not answer.

"I have never heard any more than that. Is there anything else that you want to know about?" Minerva asked hastily, they could smell she was nervous.

"Professor, there is no need for you to be nervous. We are here to gather as much information as we can, so we can get rid of Voldamort once and for all. We may be Monster Hunters but, we are still human." Harry said gently, placing a hand on her trembling ones. Minerva looked at Harry with watery eyes.

"If you can would you tell Harry that I am sorry he ended up with those dreadful people?"

Harry smiles and chuckled.

"I will pass the message along."

"Now when Harry was taken in it was determined that he was a wizard. Now this part must remain in this room." He paused and looked pointedly at the pair, who nodded nervously. "He was taken to the Bank and they found a horcrux. Now this was removed without damaging Harry, but the name that came up as the one who created it was Tom Riddle." Both professors looked at him in shock.

"Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke?" Minerva said with a hand over her heart. Severus sighed.

"I have suspected he had done something to keep himself alive."

"I take it this is not that much of a shock then?" Harry said giving Severus a hard look.

"I for one am. To actually do what is required is unthinkable."

"For us Professor most undoubtedly but, to someone so scared of death. Tom would go to any lengths to make sure he survived, even the unthinkable."

"How do we know that we can trust you to actually get the job done?" Severus sneered at the pair.

"This is what we do. We have trained for years to become as good as we are." Harry growled out.

"We mean no disrespect but, do you really think that you can defeat someone many have died trying to get rid of?" Minerva said the fear evident in her voice. Severus was still straining down Harry. Akihiro found this amusing but was careful to keep his face neutral. He knew Harry would never back down. After a few minutes Severus broke eye contact with Harry.

"Professor I am a very powerful wizard and have been practicing since I was very young. I am very adapt in both battle magic and other non-lethal magics. I was trained by the best tutors my father and his friends could find. I assure you I have the ability to get rid of Voldemort."

Akihiro gave a very gentle huff, when Harry made eye contact, he raised an brow.

"Right. Now what can you tell me about what might have caused the curse to rebound?" Harry asked looking between both professors.

* * *

><p>After a while the brothers said their good byes and popped out with the twins.<p>

"Thank you boys, tell Poppet that we will be eating in the kitchen." Harry said hanging up his duster and hat. Akihiro followed suit, then led the way to the kitchen.

"So, what did you think of them?"

"McGonagall is genuine in her remorse. Snape well let's just say he hated you on sight. I think he might know who you are." Akihiro said with a dark chuckle.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"Snape thinking you would back down. That was classic." Harry chuckled at the potion masters expression when he had to back down.

"You did well in your roll of the big silent muscle. What else did you notice?"

"Snape is a spy for someone, did you see the way he was watching us? He was chopping at the bit to run and tell someone." Akihiro said picking at his plate of linguini and meatballs.

"I did notice how he hovered, not really sitting like he expected to be attacked by anyone in the room. He has trust issues."

"I would say that he is under the Headmaster's protection. Not to mention that he stinks, like dried things and plants." Akihiro said wrinkling his nose at the memory.

"That is potion ingredients that make him smell like that. It is one of the reasons that I have an fan in the potions lab. I think that you are right about the Headmaster having Snape in his back pocket." Harry said twirling another fork full of his dinner.

"Think he will be a liability?"

"I hope not. He is there for some feeling of guilt but for what crime I have no idea. I will have to get him alone and find out."

"You think they would recognize your eyes at least." Akihiro said around a mouthful of food. Harry grimaced at him, before answering him.

"They are looking for a child, not a grown man. But you do have a point; my eyes are my most prominent feature."

"If that Headmaster is as bad as we think he is, he will figure out what your birth name was." Akihiro said trying to think of a way to conceal who Harry originally was. "Could we set up a false background that way we can say yes see he is here and fine?"

"I think he would check it out immediately, and then would demand to know where I am. Not that he won't when we tell him that he is fine and healthy." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Do you know any other wizards that would be willing to create a cover for you?" Akihiro asked staring past Harry, lost in his thoughts.

"I just told you he would want to check it out."

"No Harry I mean a background for Harahel Van Helsing, not Harry Potter. Let him keep chasing his tail, while we get our work done."

"I think that could work, just use my life with father as my background. This would make it hold up better to inspection, and bury my adoption. I think the goblins can help with the cover-up and history prior to 6 years of age."

"Ok so to the bank tomorrow, or will you just owl them?" Akihiro asked stuffing his face some more.

"Aki, you are going to choke. I think I will owl them, and only go in if I have to."

"I think you should create a false adoption, one stating you were very young like a few months old. That way they will only look that far. You know because Harry Potter disappeared at age 6 and they would be looking at all adoption for boys at age 6." Akihiro said in-between bites. Harry hummed in agreement, as he chewed through his meal.

"By the way what is with Snape is he a were-bat or what?" Harry choked on his pasta, and it almost a full minute for Harry to breathe right again.

"No he is human, just a very bat like one." Harry chuckled at the scowl that Akihiro gave him.

* * *

><p>AN: well here is another chapter. taking 2 classes so might be a while before another update. :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

AN:I own nothing.

_**Harry Van Helsing**_

* * *

><p>The cover story and fake adoption was completed without much fanfare, which disappointed the brothers. They had spoken again with McGonagall, about speaking with Dumbledore. She recommended that they do it soon as the old man was feeling very guilty at the moment, and would be more inclined to accept the help. So they arranged for the Van Helsing brothers to meet with the headmaster.<p>

Harry and Akihiro where standing with Minerva at the gargoyle that guarded the headmasters office. She had advised them that some others that had known the Potters would be in the room as well. One being Remus Lupin and the other was Amelia Bones Head of the DMLA. They had not heard that Nicholas was also to be there, much to their surprise.

"Harahel, Akihiro, my boys how are you?" Nicholas gushed at them. Harry and Akihiro smiled at Nicholas as they took turns engulfing the man in hugs.

"Uncle Nicholas, how have you been?"

"Fine, fine. Perenelle has been wondering when you two will be coming for dinner?"

"Soon I hope. You know we can't resist her Treacle Tart. But what are you doing here?" Harry said looking at Nicholas from under his hat. Nicholas gave them a Cheshire cat smile and nodded to the headmaster.

"Well boys I have left my stone here for safe keeping. But the security that was promised, does not seem to have appeared." Nicholas said in a distressed tone.

All of the assembled wizards and both hunters looked expectantly at the headmaster. Dumbledore sat at his desk with a smile and twinkle in his eye, that was when Harry felt him pressing against his mental shields trying to find out about himself. Harry gave no sign that he even knew what was happening. He did notice that when the headmaster looked at Akihiro, he frowned slightly.

"Well now that the Van Helsing's are here why don't we get down to why they are here and how we are going to find Harry Potter?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes, what has brought the famous monster hunters to our small part of the world?" Remus asked. Akihiro and Harry sniffed subtly in his direction to gauge his mood, only to find that he was a werewolf.

"Well, our benefactors have found out about your problem here due to Harry Potter himself. So we are here to help hunt down what is left of Lord Voldemort. He can not be allowed to return."

"Do you know where Mr. Potter is?" Amelia asked. Harry smiled at her.

"We will need to discuss that later Madam Bones. At this time I and my brother will not be telling where he is, as he is now very happy and health with his new family. You see the relatives he was placed with abused the boy badly, luckily God was watching over him and they decided to leave him at an orphanage. We will not be responsible for destroying his happiness."

"So you two decided to champion Harry Potter?" Albus asked with an evil glint in his eyes. Akihiro and Harry plastered the same charming smile on.

"Why yes we did. We feel that it is inappropriate for a small boy to be saddled with the responsibility that should be shouldered by an adult." Harry growled out while he was starting to crouch into an attack position. Akihiro noticed and placed a calming hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry quickly calmed and gave a slight nod of thanks in Akihiro's direction.

"I see you do not agree that Harry is a true hero." Albus said quietly.

"No, one day he will be a hero. But he _is _a child, that needs to be loved and protected. Who placed him with his relatives ?" Harry asked. Remus, Minerva and Amelia all looked uncomfortable, and shot glances at Albus.

"Lily Potter sacrificed herself to make sure that Harry had blood wards that would protect him. So I placed him with his relatives." Albus said sadly. Harry and Akihiro both sniffed and traded looks out of the corner of their eyes, Albus was not a bit remorseful, or sad, but rather angry.

"Now Albus we all know that you looked at Harry as a grandson. But, did you check on him at all?" Nicholas asked. Albus looked startled by the question.

"Nicholas I have tracking charm monitors set up behind you. None gave any sign that he was in danger." Albus said quickly trying to cover his surprise at being questioned.

"And any wizard who knows anything, knows that tracking charms will not tell you the exact health of the person being tracked. Also looks like most of your devices are not working." Harry snorted.

Akihiro noticed that Harry barely looked up from under his hat and he smirked slightly as he realized how well Harry's disguise was working, no one could tell that he was the boy who lived.

Albus was not stable, that much was obvious to everyone, but only a few chose to acknowledge the fact. Akihiro than turned his observation to both Remus and Amelia from the corner of his eyes. He saw the guilty flush and anger from Remus, as well as the horrified realization from Amelia, neither has known about Harry's living conditions. While Minerva seemed most distraught that Harry was placed somewhere he could be abused.

"Well I guess we will never know what Mr. Potter's life with his relatives was really like, but as the Van Helsing's stated he is healthy and happy with his new family." Nicholas said his voice laden with regret. "Not much consolation true but, you do have to give him that at least. That being said how are we going to get rid of Riddle?"

"I had hoped to redeem him, I know it's not a popular view-point, but we have to little left of the wizarding families." Albus said sadly. Harry and Nicholas rolled their eyes at one another.

"Albus how many times do I have to tell you, he is not savable. You missed that chance a long time ago. Please let these men do their jobs." Nicholas pleaded with Albus. Everyone could tell that the Headmaster was going to be stubborn about the two hunters.

"Albus, you owe it to Harry to let these men stop the dark lord. Enough has been taken from him. Let them make sure that he will be safe. That we all, will be safe." Remus said in an angry tone.

"Albus, I have known you for a very long time. I can see you getting stubborn about this, but we are all going to need help if we are to survive." Minerva said quietly with her most unnerving glare she reserved to her most troublesome students. Albus remained calm on the outside, but his scent told a different story. He was angry and they knew that he was going to work against them every step of the way.

"Look we know it seems like we are butting in to a situation that is none of our business, but I am a wizard so this concerns me. I am more than happy to step up and face this 'Dark Lord'." Harry said still not letting anyone really see his eyes.

Albus seemed to think about this for several moments before he, sighed and sat back. He wasn't fooling either Hunter, his scent was still angry, but resigned. They knew he would give in, and let them help, even though he really did not want to do it. If he didn't everyone he knew would lose faith in him.

"Alright, but I can assure you that you need not worry we have everything well under control." Albus said with a heavy sigh. Anyone that looked at the Headmaster could see that he was plotting how to get rid of the hunters.

"Well, Madam Bones, we will need to look at all incidents involving Voldemort. Also any witnesses that might be still alive would be good as well." Harry said. "Also Headmaster any theories that you may have about how to stop his return would be most welcome."

"DMLA will be happy to let you review the files we have. I would also like to know about Harry's living conditions if you know them?" Emilia asked with a polite smile. Harry flashed a smile at her, while Akihiro watched for Albus' reaction. The Headmaster did not disappoint, his face set in a polite mask but, his scent gave him away. He was enraged and it wouldn't take much to make the man do something rash.

"I look forward to speaking with Madam Bones. Now Headmaster any theories, anything even the most slight detail that you would find not worth noticing?" Harry said turning to Albus, he still did not raise his head enough for the headmaster to see his eyes.

It took everything Akihiro had not to laugh outright at the old wizard, so he turned his attention to the scruffy man who smelled of wolf. He was not surprised to see that he was also looking back at him, from what he could tell Remus was studying Harry and himself very closely.

Akihiro wonder what the beast in the wizard was telling him about them. It took all the self-control he had not to smirk when Remus realized that he had been caught staring at them. He decided that the wolf wizard needed to be watched carefully.

"Well I can see that we are all going to need time to gather intel and regroup. So Madam Bones I would like to stop by the DMLA as early as tomorrow?" Harry said with the classic Van Helsing smile. Amelia tried very hard not to blush, only managing to get out that she could have the records by 9 the next morning. They said their goodbyes and departed back to Potter manor.

* * *

><p>"Well, what do you want to do about the werewolf?" Akihiro said as they looked over the information about horcruxes and possible ways to destroy them.<p>

"Lupin? He is harmless, I will tell him who I am once this is over." Harry said not looking up from the book he had in front of him. "Any luck on how to destroy these damn things?" He asked rubbing both hands over his unshaven face. Akihiro made a face and shook his head no, before closing his book with a loud thump.

"Well, what do we know about them, than?" Harry asked as he conjured a couple of white boards and markers. Akihiro got up grabbed a marker and wrote HORCRUX.

"Well, we know you ended up as one by accident. So living things can be used." he said writing Harry on the board and in parentheses accident. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but Riddle is the type, he would not use anything that he could not control. We need to find out more about the man himself." Harry said scratching at the stubble on his jaw.

Akihiro nodded and on the other white board he wrote in big letters in the middle, TOM RIDDLE AKA VOLDEMORT.

"Alright so what do we know about him then?" Akihiro asked. Harry sighed as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, I know he was a orphan. We should check the orphanage where he was raised for clues about his birth parents." He said looking at the board with narrowed eyes.

"Do you know what orphanage he was raised in?" Akihiro asked looking hopefully at Harry.

"No. We will have to look up is birth certificate for where he was born." Harry said. Akihiro nodded and wrote on the board Birth certificate - where was he born.

"So lets start with that and see where it leads us." Akihiro said with a frustrated sigh.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the very long up date but RL has not been very kind to me and mine. hope you enjoy. :)<p> 


End file.
